Anime Chronicles: Book 8
by OmnipresentViewer
Summary: Part 8 of my 11 story chronicle. The Story of Yu-gi-oh GX with my own twist on it. Original Characters. Naruto Crossover later. What happens when new people are added to the original story of Yu-gi-oh GX. Rated M for language and possible sexual content.
1. The Next King of Games Jacob's POV

Chapter 1: The Next King of Games-Jacob's POV

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh GX only the Original characters of my creation. I do not own the links posted in the story nor do i own content the links lead to.

_**Just to let everyone know...there will be slight changes in character development, language, the plot, card effects and other stuff you might realize is different. I will put this before every chapter so won't forget this.**_

"Jacob. Wake up Jacob White. Wake up¸ today's the day you take the dueling part of your entrance exam."

Jacob slowly opened his eyes as he heard his mother's voice come from the kitchen. Jacob rolled on his side to look at the clock on his night stand. The clock read 8:26 A.M.

'That's right' Jacob thought 'Today is the day I officially get into Duel Academy. I'll finally be able to go to school with Drake. All I have to do is pass the dueling part of the exam. I'm pretty sure I did well on the writing part.'

Jacob began to pull the covers off of him when he heard his phone began to vibrate. He picked it up off his night stand and checked the text message he just received.

From: Drake

U ready?

He was glad to see that his best friend was concerned about his big day. Jacob couldn't wait to see Drake. The last time he saw Drake was the summer going into his 7th grade year, which was the first time he had met Drake. They had been best friends ever since.

To: Drake

Of course. You're gonna be watching the exams right?

Jacob returned the text message quickly and put his phone back on the night stand. He finally managed to get out of bed and walked to his closet and pulled out a black t-shirt and some jeans. He lay the clothes on his bed then walked over into his bathroom. Jacob looked in the mirror at his reflection. He moved his blonde hair out of his eyes to see more clearly. His black pupils glistened in his reflection and blonde hair needed to be fixed up. (Since I suck at describing faces I will post pics of what each original characters look like minus eye color and hair color. This is what Jacob looks like only with BLONDE HAIR and BLACK EYES. .com/entertainment/is-it-weird-if-people-think-anime-characters-are-cute/question-303965/?link=ibaf&imgurl=.&q=anime%2Bcharacters) Jacob brushed his teeth and went back to his room to put on his jeans and his black t-shirt he put out earlier. After pulling his shirt over his head he looked at the time. It was now 8:47 A.M. and he didn't have to be at the dome where the exam was being given until 10:00. Jacob looked under his bed and pulled out his duel disk.

'Soon I will have an official Duel Academy duel disk' thought Jacob.

"Jacob," Mrs. White called "I have breakfast ready if you want to eat."

"No thanks mom I'm good." Jacob yelled back.

Jacob couldn't eat now but not because he was nervous. He was too excited to be nervous; soon he was going to be a Duel Academy student. Jacob always wanted to go to Duel Academy but he had to take a late entrance exam because he didn't go to Gates Academy Middle School (My version of the duel prep school will be explained in greater detail in later chapters and stories). Gates Academy students were the only ones who were able to take the Duel Academy entrance exam during the summer. All other students had to wait until the first week of August to take the written part and until the third week of August to take the dueling part of the exam. Of course this didn't bother Jacob because this meant he got to miss the first week of school unlike the kids who were already accepted into the academy. Jacob sat at his desk and opened up the first drawer on the left and took his deck out. He looked through his cards and began to think about some possible strategies he would use today.

"My 3 Thunder Dragon combo should help me get an upper hand in the exam." Jacob said to himself. "Then again…aarrrgghhh there are so many strategies I can use."

Jacob continued to flip through his cards until he came across his favorite card, the Red Eyes Black Dragon. Jacob looked at the card his dad had given him for what seemed like hours. He admired the ferociousness of the dragon on the card. It seemed to just come to life when he looked at it.

"Jacob come on it's almost time for your test to begin and it's a 10 minute drive to the dome." said his mom.

"Okay mom I'm coming" Jacob replied.

Jacob looked at the time on his phone. It was 9:30 A.M. and it took about 10-12 minutes to get to the dome where the exam was being given. He would be there early but he didn't mind, he was way too excited to mind. Jacob grabbed his duel disk, deck, and his yellow backpack, walked into the garage to meet his mom who was already in the car. Jacob opened the door on the passenger side of his mom's 2006 E class Mercedes-Benz and got in. His mom started the car and pulled out of the garage and began to drive to the dome.

"Are you nervous?" Jacob's mom asked as she was driving.

"Nope, not at all. I'm more excited than anything. Soon I will be going to the same school as Drake." replied Jacob enthusiastically.

"It's so adorable how you and Drake are best friends. Your father and his father were best friends and still are. You know he comes back from his vacation with Drake's uncle tomorrow." said Mrs. White.

"Yea I know. I'll be able to tell him the great news that I got into Duel Academy." Said a grinning Jacob.

"Now Jacob I know you're excited but remember you still have to score high enough on this part of the exam to get accepted into the school." said Mrs. White with a serious tone in her voice.

Jacob turned and looked at his mom with a smirk on his face. His mom's orange hair seemed to compliment her dark brown eyes as the sun beamed on her face through the windshield. He was silently thankful that he looked more like his dad than his mother. He couldn't imagine life with orange hair.

"I know that I still have to pass the dueling part of the exam to get accepted into the school. But as long as I give it my all, then I won't have any problems. There isn't one person who can beat me when I give it my all. I usually don't even have to use half of my energy to beat someone. Besides mom there are two things that you overlooked. One, I never underestimate an opponent. Two, I want to be the best duelist out there. I want to be the next King of Games and I've never lost a duel since I started playing the game of Duel Monsters and I don't plan on doing so now."

Mrs. White looked at the smile on her son's face and couldn't do anything but give one in return

"I know you will do fine Jacob. Besides you were always a very humble person which is a good thing for someone like you." said Mrs. White

Jacob felt his phone vibrate in pocket and pulled it out. He received another text message from Drake.

From: Drake

Are u here yet?

Jacob sent his reply quickly.

To: Drake

I'll b there in like 2 mins. I see the dome comin' into view.

He was about to put his phone back in his pocket when it vibrated again.

From: Drake

I got some news u might be interested in. I went through some files the skool and you got a perfect score on ur writing part of ur exam.

Jacob read the message two times to make sure he read it correctly. He made a perfect score on his writing exam. If he wasn't strapped down in a seatbelt he might've jumped for joy. However, he wondered two things; how did Drake find these "files" and how did he not get caught. Jacob sent Drake another text message.

To: Drake

That's cool :D …but…how did u find these files 0.o

And how did u not get caught?

"Well we're here." Mrs. White said cheerily

Jacob looked out and saw the Duel Dome outside his window. He saw a few kids in normal clothes and others in yellow and blue blazers standing outside the entrance into the dome. Jacob figured the kids in the colored blazers were Duel Academy students and the other kids must be here to take the dueling portion of the entrance exam like himself.

Jacob got out the car and waved bye to his mom and began to walk to the entrance doors. He noticed two girls sitting a table right next to the door with a line of kids waiting behind the table.

'I'm guessing this is where the check-in is' Jacob thought to himself.

The line wasn't too long so Jacob got in line. He pulled his phone out to check the time. It was 9:49 A.M. and he noticed he had one text message from Drake.

From: Drake

Don't worry about how I found that stuff. Anyway r u here yet?

To: Drake

Yea I'm in line to check-in.

From: Drake

Text me when you get inside.

"Next in line please come forward." Jacob heard a feminine voice say.

Jacob had been texting Drake he didn't even realize he was at the front of the line. He walked up to the two girls sitting behind table. The two girls sitting at the table looked at Jacob. One girl had short light brown hair with matching light brown eyes and the other had shoulder length dark brown hair with black eyes. The two girls were wearing the white Duel Academy uniform shirts with a yellow trim around it. The girl with the light brown hair looked at Jacob and began blushing and the girl with the dark brown hair started giggling as she stared him.

"Umm are you here to take the dueling part of the entrance exam?" asked the girl with the dark brown hair.

"Of course he is Mary, why else would he be waiting in this line. And you didn't even ask how he was doing" said the girl with the light brown hair.

Jacob smirked at this comment causing the two girls go into a fit of giggles.

"Yea I am here to take the dueling part of the exam." said Jacob

"Ummm can I get your name please…so I can check you off the list" the girl named Mary quickly added the last part.

Jacob smirked again and once again it made the two girls giggle and blush.

"Jacob White" stated Jacob

The girl with light brown hair looked on the paper in front her looking for Jacob's name. He figured the one named Mary must have had a paper with last names A-M and the girl with light brown hair had last names N-Z.

"Ok Jacob you are checked off. You can now go in and sit until your name is called of the PA system. Once your name is called report to the appropriate dueling field and wait for your proctor to tell you to start." said the light brown haired girl.

"Ok thanks" said Jacob

"Good luck" said the girl named Mary and she blushed and turned her head away.

Jacob turned to walk towards the door when he heard the two girls giggling once again.

"He's cute" he heard the voice of the light brown haired girl.

"I know Ami, he is cute." said Mary

Jacob smirked inwardly and walked inside the doors into the dome. He saw academy students hanging around talking with one another along with examinees talking. Jacob walked out of the lobby into the main area with the stands and the dueling fields. Jacob walked down the steps and picked a seat right next to the aisle. Jacob sat in his seat and pulled out his phone. He looked at his phone to see a text message from Drake.

From: Drake

U inside yet?

To: Drake

Yea…

Jacob was about to put his phone back in his pocket when it vibrated again with another text massage from Drake.

From: Drake

What section are you sitting in?

Jacob looked around to see where exactly he was sitting. He looked behind him to see a giant letter H and then looked at the arm rest to see "row 115" engraved on the chair. Jacob took his phone out and began to text Drake back.

To: Drake

Section H row 115.

He sent the text message and put his phone back in his pocket.

"There you are…I've been waitin' on you for a long ass time" a voice said from behind Jacob.

Jacob turned around to see his friend Drake leaning on the rail behind his seat. Drake was about the same height as Jacob with long black hair and red pupils and an expression on his face that seemed to show the world all the indifference possible. Drake was wearing his Yellow Duel Academy blazer unbuttoned and a black t-shirt underneath. (once again since I suck at describing things here is a pic of what Drake looks like just imagine his hair to be black and his pupils to be red instead of purple. It's the pic with the 98%. .com/spots/anime-guys/picks/results/91306/u-hv-coafag-crush-on-fictional-anime-guy)

"You got here over here freakin' fast" pointed out Jacob.

"That's the wonder of dark powers." said Drake with almost no infliction in his voice.

"Do you go around using those all the time? I don't use my lightning or earth powers until it's absolutely necessary."

"Hn. It doesn't matter. If anyone were to see I'll just erase their memory"

"You figured out how to erase only certain memories? Last time you could only erase all of people's memories" asked Jacob

"Who said I figured that out" replied Drake, once again with no infliction.

"I see you're even more sarcastic now than you were back then"

"You thought I would be less sarcastic than I was back then?"

"To be honest…no" said Jacob

Drake had always been the more sarcastic one out of the two of them. That was probably one of the reasons the two of them got along so well. That and the fact they both had elemental powers. Drake had control of darkness and water while Jacob had control of lightening and earth; powers that had been passed down from their fathers.

"Jacob White please report to exam field 2. Jacob White please report to exam field 2."

"I would tell you good luck but you won't need it for these 3rd rate proctors they have here." said Drake pointing to the previously mentioned practice field.

"Really" said Jacob, his voice lined with skepticism "I heard the proctors were really tough."

"Hn. Please you won't break a sweat beating these guys. It's only these people with little skill at the game who have trouble. I've seen your skill firsthand and I know you will be fine." said Drake

"If you say so" Jacob said getting up from his seat.

Jacob walked out the doors back into the lobby of the dome and walked to the stair well. He opened the door and began to jog downstairs to the basement floor. He walked around the floor looking for the door would lead to practice field 2. Jacob walked down the hallway to his right until a door that read "Practice Field 2 entrance here" came into his view. He stepped in front of the doors and they opened automatically. Jacob walked over to the black square platform on the floor. Jacob stepped on the black platform. The platform began to light up and raise off the ground towards the ceiling of the room. The closer the platform got the ceiling, the more the ceiling began to open up. Once the platform was all the way up Jacob found himself on the right side of a dueling field.

"Hey kid how is it going?" asked a voice from behind him.

Jacob turned to see someone in a long blue Duel Academy blazer with spiky black hair and glasses on the opposite side of the practice field.

"Uh ok I guess."

"Are you ready to take the duel portion of your exam?" asked the proctor

"Yea" replied Jacob

"I hope so because I'm one of the toughest proctors here. So I hope you came with your 'A' game." Said the proctor

"I always come with my A game." said Jacob

"Good then let's duel" said the proctor as he inserted his deck into his duel disk. He duel disk began to light up and his life points appeared at 4000.

Jacob took his duel disk out of his backpack and fastened it to his left arm. Then he took his deck out of his deck holder that he had fastened to his hip and inserted it into his duel disk. Jacob's duel disk started to light up and his life point counter went to 4000

Jacob: 4000 Proctor: 4000

"You can go first kid." Said the proctor as he drew his five cards

Jacob nodded and drew his card from his deck. He looked at the cards he had in his hand. He had Thunder Dragon, Baby Dragon, Fusion Sage, Jinzo, Trap Jammer and Call of the Haunted in his hand.

'I better start off strong' thought Jacob

"I activate the effect of the Thunder Dragon in my hand." Said Jacob "when I send this card from my hand to the graveyard, I can move all Thunder Dragons from my deck to my hand."

Jacob put his Thunder Dragon card into the graveyard slot on his duel disk. Then he took his deck out of deck slot and flipped through the cards until he found the other 2 Thunder Dragon cards in his deck and added them to his hand. He then put his deck back in the deck slot and looked back at his hand.

"Now I activate Fusion Sage which lets me get one Polymerization card from my deck and add it to my hand." Said Jacob as he put the magic card into the magic and trap card zone of his duel disk.

Jacob took his Polymerization card out of his deck and added it to his hand.

"Now I activate Polymerization and fuse the 2 Thunder Dragons in my hand to make Twin-Headed Thunder Dragon" declared Jacob inserting his magic card into his duel disk and discarding the 2 Thunder Dragons. Jacob pulled his Twin-Headed Thunder Dragon card out and placed it on his Duel Disk. A large Twin-Headed Thunder Dragon appeared on Jacob's side of the field.

Twin Headed Thunder Dragon ATK: 2800 DEF: 2100

"I set one card face down and end my turn." Said Jacob as he put his Trap Jammer card face down. The hologram of a facedown card appeared behind his monster.

"Good move applicant. You started off with a heavy hitter with close to 3000 attack points. Very skillful, but let's see what you do with it. I summon Dark Blade." Said the proctor as he played his card on his duel disk. The monster Dark Blade appeared on the proctor's side of the field in front of Jacob's Twin-Headed Thunder Dragon.

"Now I'll play one card face down and end my turn" stated the proctor as he set a card face down in his magic and trap card zone.

Jacob: 4000

Twin Headed Thunder Dragon

Trap Jammer (Face down)

Proctor: 4000

Dark Blade

Face Down

"My turn" said Jacob as he drew his card from his deck. He drew Mystical Space Typhoon.

"I'll set one card face down." Jacob said placing Call of the Haunted in his duel disk "and I'll attack your Dark Blade with my Twin-Headed Thunder Dragon.

Jacob's monsters opened both of its mouths and began to charge up a lightening attack to shoot.

"Not so fast I activate my trap card Mirror Force" yelled the proctor as his face down card flipped up. "Now your monster will be destroyed."

"I activate my trap card, Trap Jammer" said Jacob " I discard one card from my hand and I can destroy one trap card that was just activated. Jacob put his Jinzo card in the graveyard to activate his trap. The Mirror Force card faded on the proctor's side of the field.

"Now Twin-Headed Thunder Dragon attack" said Jacob as his monsters shoot a dual blast of lightening at the Dark Blade monster. The proctor's life point counter dropped to 3000 (2800-1800=1000, 4000-1000=3000).

"And now im going to activate the Call of the Haunted card in my hand and bring back the Jinzo I discarded to use Trap Jammer."

Jinzo rose from the monster zone next to Twin-Headed Thunder Dragon and stood there with its arms crossed.

Jinzo ATK: 2400 DEF: 1500

"Now you can't use anymore trap cards. So it's going to be even harder to hurt me now." Said Jacob.

"Another good move applicant. Now I play this monster card face down and end my turn."

'That monster probably has some sort of special effect.' thought Jacob. 'I guess I'll humor the guy if I draw the right card this turn'

Jacob drew his card from his deck and looked at it. He drew Pot of Greed.

"I play Pot of Greed." said Jacob "Now I get to draw two cards.

Jacob drew two cards from his deck. He drew Graceful Charity and Trap Hole.

"Next I play Graceful Charity. I'm sure you know what this card does so there's no need to explain." stated Jacob. Jacob drew his 3 cards one of which was his Red Eyes Black Dragon. He discarded the other 2 cards he had just drawn.

"Finally I attack your face down monster with Jinzo."

"Wrong move applicant." said the proctor "You just attacked my Blast Sphere. Now my Blast Sphere gets equipped to your Jinzo and on your next Standby Phase you will lost life points equal to your monster's attack points."

The proctor's Blast Sphere uncurled and flew at Jacob's Jinzo and attached itself to its body.

Jacob smirked. "It doesn't matter you're all but done for now. Remember you now have no monsters protecting your life points. So there's nothing protecting you from my Twin-Headed Thunder Dragon's onslaught." Jacob said "Twin-Headed Thunder Dragon attack"

Twin-Headed Thunder Dragon shot another dual blast of lightening and the attack hit the procter causing him cough because of the smoke from the attack. The proctor's life points dropped to 200 (3000-2800=200).

"And lastly since I never summoned a monster I think it's about time I did that. I sacrifice my Jinzo and my Twin-Headed Thunder Dragon to summon my Red-Eyes Black Dragon. And because my Jinzo was just sacrificed your Blast Sphere's effect is voided." said Jacob, removing the two monsters from his field and placing them in the graveyard. Jacob pulled the Red Eyes from his hand and placed it on the field and a hologram of the dragon appeared on the spot where Twin-Headed Thunder Dragon had once stood.

"I end my turn."

"You've got me in a tight spot applicant. I summon Giant Soldier of Stone in defense mode." Replied the proctor. "I end my turn"

Giant Soldier of Stone ATK: 800 DEF: 2000

Jacob drew his card to start his turn. Jacob chuckled as he looked at the Fairy Meteor Crush magic card he had just drawn. "I guess I should end this now" he said with a smirk on his face.

"I play Fairy Meteor Crush and equip it to my Red-Eyes" said Jacob.

"When a monster equipped with Fairy Meteor Crush the difference between the defending monster's defense points and the attacking monster's attack points are taken out of the opponent's life points. Now Red-Eyes ATTACK" exclaimed Jacob

The Red-Eyes Black Dragon shot a fireball at the proctors Giant Soldier of Stone. The Giant Soldier of Stone faded away as the attacked connected with it and the proctor's life points dropped to zero.

Jacob: 4000 Proctor: 0

Jacob let out a sigh of relief when all of a sudden he heard lots of applause and cheers erupt from the stands. He looked up in the stands to see almost everybody in the dome applauding him. Jacob walked back over to the elevator platform still looking around at all of the people clapping for him. He stepped on the elevator platform and looking at all the people when he looked at the top level of the dome. He saw a girl with long blonde hair that went down to her mid-back standing next to a guy with long dark blue-black hair. The girl with blonde hair seemed to notice him to because she seemed to blush. The platform started going into the ground and the girl slowly grew out of his view as the platform went farther and farther down into the basement level.

'Who was that girl' Jacob thought as he walked off the platform and back do the hall to the stairwell. 'She was really pretty.'

When Jacob reached the door to the stairwell he saw someone leaning on the door with their arms folded.

"Didn't I tell you, you would be fine" said Drake with his usually no infliction voice as he opened the door to the stairwell

"Yea that duel was easy as hell."

"Told ya. That guy fucking sucked." said Drake

Jacob and Drake walked up the stairs until they reached the doors to the lobby. Drake stopped in front of the door and didn't open it.

"I'll hit you back later. I got some business to attend to." said Drake

"Okay that's cool. I'll text you later." replied Jacob

"Cool."

Drake held his right arm out in front of him, hand spread as if he were showing someone the number 5. Black mist appeared in front of him in the form of a portal (.com/watch?v=zMpZdAkVUpU&feature=related look at this video and watch the portal Axel walks into).

Drake walked into the portal which disappeared promptly afterwards. Jacob turned and walked through the doors into stairwell. He began to slowly walk up the steps.

'I can't get that girl out of my head. She was really hot.' thought Jacob.

Jacob continued up the stairs until he reached the doors that lead back into the lobby of the dome.

Jacob walked through the doors and began to walk to the Section H seats.

"Hey you did really well during your duel" Jacob heard a familiar voice say.

Jacob turned to see the two girls from the check in table, Ami and Mary, to his left.

"Yea you're really talented" said Ami who was slightly blushing. What was it with these girls?

"I agree with Ami" said Mary who was blushing a little more than Ami "I think you're probably the best applicant here."

"I think so too" Jacob heard a voice from behind him say.

Jacob turned around to see a red-headed girl who looked about a year older than him, with hair that stopped a little past her shoulders and blue eyes and wearing an academy uniform shirt like Ami and Mary's but with a blue trim instead of a yellow, standing with her hands on her hips.

"Hi my name is Naomi" she said extending her hand out for Jacob to shake.

Jacob shook the girl's hand and said "Hey my name is Jacob."

"Oh I know I just watched your duel. I deal with adding up exam scores, both written and dueling, and you got a perfect score on both parts. I'm not supposed to tell people their scores but I felt like someone with as much skill as you deserves to know ASAP." said Naomi.

"So that means I got accepted into the school" said Jacob with a wide grin on his face.

"Yep, I look forward to seeing you next week around school." said Naomi.

"Same to you" said Jacob as he turned to walk into the stands of the arena area.

"Why did you tell him his score" Jacob heard Ami ask behind him.

"Because, it gave me a reason to see him. He's super cute" said the girl named Naomi who was now giggling.

"I know right" concurred Mary.

Jacob walked back over to row 115 and took his seat back that was in earlier. He unfastened his duel disk, which he just realized was still on, off of his left arm. Jacob kicked his feet on top of the chair in front of him and began to look around the upper level of the arena to see if he could spot the blonde-haired girl from earlier.

"Tight duel Jacob" Jacob heard a voice from behind him say.

Jacob turned around to see two guys standing behind him leaning on the rail where Drake was stood earlier. One kid looked to be around Jacob's height, he had messy brown hair and brown eyes, he wore a red shirt and an unzipped black jacket. The other guy was really short, he came up to the the brown haired guy's shoulder. This kid had wild light blue hair, grey eyes, and glasses. This kid looked like he was very unpopular in middle school, he wore a navy blue shirt.

"Thanks" replied Jacob.

"From the looks of it you might just be the second best duelist here." said the brown haired kid

'Second best?' thought Jacob, but his thoughts were interrupted by the PA system.

"Jaden Yuki please report to exam field 4."

"Go time." the kid name Jaden said enthusiastically "Wish me luck guys."

The kid named Jaden turned around and began to walk towards the doors to go into the lobby.

"Wait" said Jacob stopping Jaden in his tracks "if I'm the second best, who's the first?"

"Yours truly. It's what I'm best at." replied Jaden as he continued out the doors.

"Wow he's so sure of himself. I wonder if he's really that good." said the blue-haired kid.

"He's going to need to be" said someone sitting to the left of Jacob. Apparently this guy, black hair that was spiked out behind his head, light grey eyes, and a heavy British accent, had been eavesdropping. "Look who's he's dueling."

The guy who was just speaking pointed to the 4th exam field to acknowledge someone standing on the right side of the field. It was a man (or women Jacob wasn't too sure) with long blonde hair and a long blue duel blazer. This man (or women) had what seemed to be an industrial sized duel disk.

Jacob saw the kid named Jaden come up slowly from the floor platform of the exam field.

'This kid must be really good…or really full of himself' Jacob thought. 'but who is this guy…lady…person he's dueling. I'll ask this guy'

"Hey uhhh…"said Jacob trying to get the kid's attention sitting next to him.

"Bastion. Bastion Misawa."

"Right, Bastion." said Jacob "who is the person that kid is dueling?"

"That is Dr. Vellian Crowler" said Bastion "he's a department chair at Duel Academy."

'Really," thought Jacob 'a department chair. That's not fair. Of course we will see how good this kid is. But I don't think he'll be able to win'

'Is that so' Jacob heard a voice in his head say.

'What the hell? I'm hearing voices in my head' Jacob thought

'Relax dude, it's me, Drake' Drake's voice resounded in his head.

'What the fuck dude? You can read minds?' Jacob thought.

'No I can't read minds I can only talk through thoughts. It's pretty cool. But I can only talk to people who have element traces. Which means I can only talk to you and my cousin James, it's a really limited technique.'

'Can you teach me how to do this'

'No sorry only me and James can do this technique…but you can talk back with us like you're doing now'

'Why can't I do this technique' questioned Jacob

'It's something that uses my darkness powers and since James' light abilities are opposites to my dark abilities that's probably why he's able to use this technique as well.'

'Wait…you said you can't read minds but you're having a conversation with me in my head' thought Jacob 'how does that work?'

'I can't read minds, because I can only use this with you and James. But I can hear your thoughts' responded Drake.

'So you can't read OTHER people's minds but you can hear MY thoughts'

'Alright I get it I'll stay out of your thoughts. I'll only use this technique if it's a dire emergency.' Drake's voice said

'Drake. Drake.' Thought Jacob. There was no response

'Ok he's gone. What was I thinking about again?' thought Jacob 'I can't remember. I guess I'll watch the rest of the duel.

Jacob looked at exam field four, to see what was happening in the duel. The proctor had an Ancient Gear Golem on his (or her) side of the field and the Jaden kid had a Winged Kuriboh in defense mode.

"Ancient Gear Golem attack" Jacob heard the proctor yell.

The Ancient Gear Golem launched a punch at the defending Winged Kuriboh destroying it.

"Hmmm that's odd" said the proctor "your life points haven't changed."

"My gear is fine. On the turn Winged Kuriboh I take zero damage." stated Jaden.

The proctor's face looked shocked and gasps could be heard around the dome.

'Nice. Using that Winged Kuriboh to save himself, otherwise he would've just lost.' Jacob thought.

Jacob looked back up to the upper level to see the blonde-haired girl he saw earlier. She was talking to that guy with the long dark blue-black hair. Was that her boyfriend? Jacob didn't know. At that moment the blonde-haired girl looked in his direction. The two of them locked eye contact.

She looked Jacob and began to blush and slightly turned her head to look away from Jacob.

Jacob smirked as he thought 'I hope I see her around school'

Jacob looked back at exam field four and he noticed there were holograms of buildings on the field and that Jaden guy had a Flame Wingman on the field and Dr. Crowler (Jacob remember that's what Bastion said his…or her name was) still had Ancient Gear Golem on the field.

"Alright Flame Wingman" Jaden shouted "go show those heroics and attack that Ancient Gear Golem."

"Fine by me, bring him on. This silly little skyscraper field spell card hasn't lowered my Golem's attack level by one point." said Dr. Crowler

Jaden's Flame Wingman jumped off of the skyscraper it was standing on and dove towards Crowler's monster. Flame Wingman landed right in front of Ancient Gear Golem when it leaped back into the air.

"You know what teach you're right. This Skyscraper field hasn't lowered your golem's attack points, what it's done is raise my Elemental Hero Flame Wingman's by a grand total of 1000 points." Stated Jaden.

"WAIT TIME OUT." Yelled the proctor Dr. Crowler.

"Go" exclaimed Jaden. "Skydive Scorcher"

His monster who was still in the air began to dive down towards Crowler's Ancient Gear Golem as his attack points rose from 2100 to 3100. Jaden's Flame Wingman collided with the Gear Golem causing it to collapse. Gasps and sounds of awe were heard throughout the entire dome.

"This can't be. He was my very best card" yelled the proctor as a piece of the Golem fell on his head.

"And 'cause of my Wingman's superpower, the attack points of that golem are dealt straight to your life points. Sweet huh?"

"No way" said Dr. Crowler as the rest of his Golem fell on him and his life points dropped to zero.

Jaden: 2000 Dr. Crowler: 0

Applause and cheers erupted throughout the entire dome.

'Wow that kid won.' Jacob thought 'he was as good as he claimed to be. I think I found my new rival for the school year.'

"Alright, yea Jaden" cheered the blue haired kid behind Jacob.

Jacob got up from his seat and began to walk out the doors into the lobby. He started walking to the exit doors when he saw Ami and Mary (for like the 3rd time today) again.

"Congrats once again" Ami and Mary said in unison.

"Thanks."

"Well since you made the academy I guess I will see you next Monday at school." said Ami.

"Yea I guess so." Replied Jacob as he continued out the exit doors. "I'll see you both next Monday." He called back.

Jacob stood outside of the dome to see his mother's car parked. Jacob walked over to the car and opened the passenger door.

"How long have you been out here?" asked Jacob as he got into the car.

"Oh only about 10 minutes. How was your exam honey?" asked Mrs. White.

"Well I found out I got a perfect score on the writing part and I just got a perfect score on the dueling part. So it's safe to say I'm going to be going to Duel Academy starting next Monday." Said Jacob

"That's wonderful Jacob, I'm so proud of you"

Mrs. White started the car and began to drive out of the parking lot.

'Yea I'm going to be at Duel Academy. Maybe I'll be able to find out who that girl was.' Jacob thought.

Jacob looked out of the window on the drive home, lost in his thoughts as the city passed him by.

**Read and Review**


	2. The Next King of Games Drake's POV

Chapter 1: The Next King of Games-Drake's POV

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh GX only the Original characters of my creation. I do not own the links posted in the story nor do i own content the links lead to.

A/N: In my story Chazz's dad is Seto Kaiba. Why? One, it fits with the rest of the story? Two, don't you think those two are very much alike and you know what they say like father like son. Other charcters are related to the original cast of Yu-gi-oh but that will be explained later.

_**Just to let everyone know...there will be slight changes in character development, language, the plot, card effects and other stuff you might realize is different. I will put this before every chapter so won't forget this**_.

Drake lay in his bed staring at the ceiling, hands behind his head. He had been up for some time now, he wasn't sure how long. Drake turned over on his side to look at this clock, which read 5:23 A.M. He wasn't sure why he was up. It was the day his best friend took the dueling portion of his entrance exam. He was supposed to feel excited and happy. But he didn't feel anything. It felt like any other day of the week. He was glad to know his friend would be at Duel Academy soon. At least Drake thought he was glad.

Drake got out of his bed and walked into his bathroom. He didn't bother to turn on the lights in the bathroom. He just stood there looking in the mirror. He looked at the solemn expression on his face. He moved his jet black hair out of his eyes. Even though the lights were off in the bathroom his blood red pupils shone bright mirror. (This is what Drake looks like. Imagine him with BLACK HAIR and RED PUPILS instead of PURPLE .com/spots/anime-guys/picks/results/91306/u-hv-coafag-crush-on-fictional-anime-guy (the pic of the guy with 98%)).

Drake looked at his chest in the mirror. He was pretty muscular to say he was only 15. He looked at the scar that went across his body, from his right pectoral muscle to the bottom left part of his six pack abs. Drake traced the scar with his middle finger on his right hand. He also traced the other scar that went from the top right part of his six pack to the bottom.

Drake left out the bathroom and back into his dorm room where he went into the closet. He grabbed a white under t-shirt and some black basketball shorts and put them on. Drake walked over to this night stand to get his phone from off the charger. He then looked over to the upper corner of his room to see his sword and shield lying against the wall. He went over to pick up his sword. It was a magnificent sword, a long sleek metal blade, an elaborate blue hilt, and an equally elaborate sheath. (the SECOND pic of the sword and hilt on the page NOT the FIRST. Imagine the sword without the little logo on the blade. /blog/2009/10/01/master-sword-hylian-shield-replicas/).

He looked at the shield which was shaped somewhat like a diamond. The shield had a blue trim surrounding the center of the shield which made of a type of steel that resembled glass. (Imagine this shield with NAVY BLUE trim INSTEAD of RED. ).

Drake walked away from his weapons and headed to his door. He opened the door and walked out of his room into the hallway of his dorm. Drake walked down the dark hallway into the dark lobby where he sat on the couch in front of the flat screen on the wall.

'Why the fuck am I up so early?' thought Drake.

Drake lay down on the couch, looking at the ceiling fan, watching the blades spin around.

'I wonder if Jacob is up? Probably not, he's probably snoozin'…like I should be doing'

"You're up early, that's a first" said a voice

Drake rose off the couch to see where the voice had come from. He looked towards the hallway to see someone in a white t-shirt and black jeans, with black messy hair and bright green eyes, leaning against the wall. (.com/spots/anime-guys/picks/results/213631/girls-love-like-anime-guysdoes-boys-like-love-anime-girls (the pic of the NO percentage)).

"Hn." was all Drake said.

"What are you doing up so early anyway?" asked the guy who began walking over to the couch Drake was laying on.

"I should be the one askin' you that James." replied Drake.

James walked over to a lazy boy reclining chair and sat down.

"I've disciplined myself to wake up at 6:00 every morning." said James pulling the lever on the side of the chair causing it to recline back. "So what's going on?"

"Not too much, seeing how it's early as fuck." Drake said

"You know what I'm talking about." stated James "What's going on with you?"

"Hn." said Drake.

"You've…changed" James paused before adding the last word. "Aren't you happy that your friend is taking the dueling part of his exam today?"

Drake remained silent for a few seconds after James' question before he finally answered "It's cool."

"That's not what I asked" stated James "I asked were you happy that your friend will be coming here soon. Or are you at least excited or some sort of emotion?"

"Hn."

"You've changed"

"You said that already"

"It's true" stated James.

"People change, it's part of life" retorted Drake

"Not as drastically as you." said James, his voice starting to rise. "Everything about you has changed. You've changed mental, emotionally, even physically." James motioned his hand towards Drake's hair.

"Hn."

"Is that all you have to say?" James voice now even louder than it was earlier. "What's happened to you. You've been like this ever since I saw you the week before school started last year. Everything about you is different. Your hair is black now and your pupils are red now, and I know you didn't dye your hair and you don't wear contacts, so explain"

Drake remained silent, only looking at James in the eyes. His eyes were filled with concern and emotion.

"So you aren't going to answer me then?" asked James "Fine then, at least answer why you've become so cold towards everything. You don't give anyone any type of emotional response and when you do I can tell it's forced."

"Are going to keep asking me questions or am I going to have to keep ignoring you before you go away?" asked Drake.

"Fine." said James getting up out of the chair walking back to the hallway. "I'm going to get ready for today. You are coming to the dome to help out with the exams right?"

"I'm coming but not too help"

"You have to help otherwise they won't let you come"

"Please, you really think they are going to need everybody who comes?" asked Drake "If anything they will only need about 25% percent of everybody who comes to help."

"…ok" replied James as he turned and walked down the hallway.

Drake pulled his phone out of his pocket and looked at the time. It was 7:13 now (damn where did the time go), the sun was starting to rise. Drake put his phone back in his pocket and got off the couch. He walked to the entrance door of the dorm, opened it and stepped outside. The wind was blowing but Drake couldn't tell if it was hot or cold outside. It just felt like wind blowing in the morning time. Drake started walking on the dirt road to the main building on campus. He looked out at the ocean as he walked. The sun was raising over the ocean, reflecting light off of the water, making it a true sight to see. Well it would've been, if Drake actually cared about the beauty of the scenery. He continued walking until he reached the door of the school.

'The doors are probably locked' Drake thought to himself.

Drake pressed his right hand against the door. The door became engulfed into a purple-black mist, which Drake walked through. Drake passed through the mist, which immediately dissipated after he walked through. He was now inside the school building.

'Now where would those written exam test scores be' thought Drake. 'Most likely Crowler's office. He is the one over the entrance exams.'

Drake walked from the door to the hallway on his right. He walked down the hallway until he reached the stairs.

'His office is on the 3rd floor I think' thought Drake walking up the stairs.

Drake continued walking up the stairs until he reached the 3rd floor. He walked down the hall looking at each door until he reached one that read

Dr. Vellian Crowler

Department Chair of Duel Strategies

Head of Obelisk Blue Dorms

Drake turned the doorknob which was surprisingly unlocked. Drake walked into the office and took a look around the room. It was a pretty plain office. The desk sat in the middle of the room, and there was a bookshelf on the wall behind it. There was a stack of papers on the desk along with 3 books spread across the top of the desk. Drake walked over to the desk and picked up the stack of papers.

'Here we go, the test scores' Drake thought as he flipped the scores 'Hm?'

Drake stopped on the score of an applicant named Bastion Misawa.

'96/100, huh? That's the highest score I've seen so far.'

Drake flipped to the end of the stack of papers until he found a paper that was for Jacob White

'100/100. Figures, he was a fuckin' genius.' Drake thought.

At that moment he heard the doorknob began to turn. Drake quickly put the papers back on the desk and went into the corner of the room, hidden by the shadows. He formed a portal of shadows under his feet which he sunk into as the door began to open. Once he was completely submerged into his portal he began to rise again. Drake looked around to see he was outside the school building, back on the dirt path leading to the Ra Yellow boy's dorm.

'Who the hell was that coming in to the room?' Drake thought 'Oh well I found out what I wanted to know.'

Drake pulled out his phone and checked the time. It was now 8:28, so he decided to text Jacob, Drake figured he was either already up by now or waking up.

To: Jacob

U ready?

Drake continued walking to his dorm when a few seconds later his phone began to vibrate again. He had just received a text message from Jacob.

From: Jacob

Of course. You're gonna be watching the exams right?

Drake was about to text back when he saw James walking out of the dorm with the same clothes he had on earlier only with a Ra Yellow blazer on that was unzipped.

"I thought you were going to the dome?" asked James

"Yes I am, oh worrisome cousin of mine." said Drake

"Well it's 8:30 now and the ship leaves for city at 9:00" pointed out James

"You don't think I know that?" asked Drake with sarcasm dripping from his voice.

"Obviously you didn't because you aren't dressed to leave."

"It will take me all of 5 minutes to get ready. Stop worrying so much, your hair will turn grey."

James sighed and shook his head before saying "I don't know why I bother. I guess I will see you on the ship, that's if you make it there in time." James started walking the opposite direction of where Drake was facing and headed towards the docks.

'It's 8:33 now' Drake thought looking at his phone 'I'll be ready in time.'

Drake walked through the doors of the dorm and walked through the lobby. He walked to his dorm room 108 and opened the door. Drake closed the door behind him and grabbed a black t-shirt out of his closet along with some lightly faded jeans. He took off his white t-shirt he had on and slipped the black shirt on, and took off his basketball shorts he had on and pulled his jeans on. He went into the bathroom and brushed his teeth. When he came back out he looked at the time. It was 8:39 now, so Drake grabbed his yellow duel blazer and threw it on, he didn't bother to zip it up. He grabbed his black and yellow Converses and tied them hurriedly.

He opened his door and walked back into the hallway; he closed and locked his door and headed back to the doors of the dorm. He opened the doors and walked outside back to the dirt path in front of the dorm. Drake looked towards the docks which were on the left side of the island. He was about to walk when he noticed 3 girls with white academy shirts with blue trim and blue miniskirts walking towards him.

The girl in the middle of the group had long blonde hair that stopped in the middle of her back and had light brown eyes. The girl on the right had black hair pulled back into a short ponytail with dark brown eyes, and the girl on the left had shoulder length dark crimson hair with dark grey eyes.

"Hey Drake!" said the girl on the right with the black hair excitedly.

"Hey Drake" said the girl in the middle, a little more calmly than her counterpart.

"Hmph." was the girl on the left said before crossing her arms and looking away from Drake's direction.

"What's up Alexis and Mindy." replied Drake

Drake turned his head to look at the girl who hadn't spoken, who was still not looking at Drake.

"Nice to see you too Jasmine." said Drake with a smirk on his face.

"Hmph." replied Jasmine.

"Are you going to the dome to help with the exam today?" asked Alexis.

"I'm going to watch if that's what you mean." stated Drake truthfully.

"Well since we're all going to the same place let's walk together." suggested Mindy.

The four of them walked in the direction of the docks to the head to the ship.

"So," Drake said walking on side of Mindy "how do you girls like the school so far?"

"You say that like you've been here WAAAYYY longer than us, you're a freshman too" replied Jasmine.

"I like it." said Mindy "It's a lot cooler and more fun than middle school. Plus the boys are way cuter here."

'So she still likes every male that passes her way. I don't know why I thought that would change over one summer.' thought Drake.

"I think we're in for an interesting and intense four years here." said Alexis turning her head to look at Drake.

Jasmine began to walk ahead of the group, continuing to ignore Drake's question.

"What about you Jasmine?" Drake called out with a smirk forming on his face "What's been going on in your life. Still date that asshole?"

Jasmine stopped in place and turned around marched up to Drake.

"You're one to talk about being an asshole." scoffed Jasmine

"I never said I wasn't." said Drake

"I'm glad we both agree on something."

"So when are you going to break up with that loser?" asked Drake

"No time soon. Sorry you'll have to wait a little longer" said Jasmine sarcastically.

"I'm not the one waiting." said Drake smugly with his smirk that never left his face "you're the one waiting to find a reason to break up with him, so you can date me."

"YOU ARE SO FULL OF YOURSELF" yelled Jasmine. "BELIEVE IT OR NOT, NOT EVERY GIRL WANTS TO BE YOUR GIRLFRIEND OR HAVE ANY KIND OF RELATIONSHIP WITH YOU."

"You're right" said Drake calmly "Just 96% of the girls do, including you."

"YOU'RE SO ARROGANT, I CAN'T EVEN STAND TO TALKING TO YOU." yelled Jasmine.

"I thought you liked arrogant guys. Your boyfriend rides his own dick so much, I'm surprised he's not pregnant." said Drake.

Alexis and Mindy burst into a fit of laughter at Drake's comment only to be silenced by Jasmine glaring daggers at them.

"He's not arrogant" was all Jasmine replied.

"So you think I'm arrogant yet you don't think this guy is arrogant" said Drake motioning to someone walking up.

The guy who just walked up was about Drake height with outrageously spiky black hair and light black eyes wearing a long blue duel blazer. He walked up and wrapped his arm around Jasmine's waist.

"Jasmine what did I tell you about associating with Ra Yellow losers like this guy?" asked the guy whose arm was still wrapped around Jasmine's waist.

"Fuck you too Chazz."said Drake in his typical emotionless voice.

"What was that, you second rate Ra Yellow duelist?" asked Chazz with a hint of irritation lining his voice.

"Second rate?" said Drake with his trademark smirk coming back "If I'm a second rate duelist you must be third rate. You know I can duel circles around you."

"But which one of us is ranked higher? Last time I checked I was in Obelisk Blue and you were a lowly Ra Yellow." Chazz pointed out smugly.

"Last time I checked the rankings at this school were bullshit. You know as well as I do, the dorm rankings aren't based off skill, they're based off connections. The only reason you're in Obelisk Blue is because your daddy built the school, Kaiba*(see author's note)." said Drake stressing Chazz's last name.

"Keep telling yourself that if that's what allows you to sleep at night." said Chazz

"Now Chazz you know if this school's ranking system was based on skill more than half the people in Obelisk Blue would be in Slifer Red, including you."

"Wanna bet?" asked an aggravated Chazz.

"Are you challenging me?" asked Drake in his voice that seemed void of all emotion. "You remember the last 3 times we dueled? I pretty much demolished you without breaking a sweat."

"Uhhh guys" chimed in Alexis "we don't have time for this its' 8:50 now, the ship leaves in 10 minutes."

Drake stepped passed Chazz and Jasmine and turned to look at the group Obelisk Blue students.

"I guess we should hurry." said Drake turning to walk towards the docks again.

"You're lucky we don't have enough time to duel. Otherwise I would've put you in your place as the second rate duelist you are." said Chazz from behind him.

Drake stopped but didn't bother to turn around and face him.

"You don't even believe that yourself Chazz." stated Drake as he continued walking.

As the group of them made their way to the line loading the ship, Alexis walked up to get even with Drake in line.

"Hey, I wanna talk to you once we set out for the dome." said Alexis.

"Hn." was Drake's reply.

After Drake and Alexis boarded the ship, the two of them headed to the front of the ship and looked out into the ocean. The ship began to leave from the dock not long after the two of them reached the front of the ship.

"So what do you think these applicants are gonna look like? asked Alexis turning to look at Drake.

"I don't know to be honest. I know my best friend is going to kick ass though." replied Drake who continued to look out at the ocean.

"You're best friend? So that's why you decided to come." inquired Alexis.

"What are you trying to infer?" asked Drake

"I mean you normally wouldn't care about something like this, yet you're here. I knew there was a reason for you coming."

"Yea, we're going to flip this school upside down."

"Do you think he will pass his dueling portion of the exam?"

"Hell yea I do. He got a perfect score on his written part. He can probably fail the dueling part and still get accepted into the school."

"Is he good?" asked Alexis

"He's never lost a duel since he started playing the game of Duel Monsters." stated Drake.

"Wow. So have you two dueled before?" asked Alexis

"Yea…he kicked my ass…brutally." said Drake.

"Wow." was all Alexis could say.

"He's pretty much the best at everything he does. He never really puts forth any effort into anything yet he gets better results than people who put 100% into the same thing."

"Well I'm sure he's a real cool person." said Alexis turning her head back to look at the ocean.

There was a long silence after Alexis' statement until she decided to speak up again.

"So when did you and Jasmine fall off? You two used to be best of friends in middle school during our 6th and 7th grade years, but then 8th grade you two didn't even associate with each other." asked Alexis.

"Chazz happened. She says she stopped associating with me because I changed. If either one of us changed it was her." replied Drake indifferently

"I really don't care for Chazz dating my cousin." Alexis confessed. "But that's who makes her happy…I suppose."

"Hn."

"I thought at one point you two might've liked each other." said Alexis

"If there was any chance of a relationship between the two of us, it's gone." said Drake stoically.

"I'm going to be honest, I was jealous of how close you and Jasmine were in middle school. Especially 6th grade." said Alexis.

"Why is that?"

"Well" said Alexis who was beginning to blush "I had a huge crush on you in 6th grade."

Drake raised eyebrows at hearing Alexis' confession.

"Well I'll be honest too. I had a big crush on you in 6th grade too." said Drake stoically.

"Really?"

"Yea. I thought you were the most beautiful thing walking" said Drake in his passive voice.

Alexis began to blush even more and she put her head down to try to hide the redness of her face.

"So what happened to your crush on me?" asked Drake.

"I guess I got over it in 7th grade. Remember I said I thought there was something between you two." said Alexis.

"I got over mine in 7th grade too." replied Drake.

Before Drake realized it, the ship was stopping to let the people off to go to the dome. He had been in deep conversation with Alexis he didn't realize that the time flew by. Drake pulled his phone out to check the time. It was 9:30 so Drake decided to text Jacob again.

To: Jacob

Are u here yet?

Almost immediately after he sent the text he got a reply from Jacob.

From: Jacob

I'll b there in like 2 mins. I see the dome comin' into view.

Drake walked into the line to disembark from the ship and slowly inched his way down. He sent Jacob another text message.

To: Jacob

I got some news u might be interested in. I went through some files the skool and you got a perfect score on ur writing part of ur exam.

Drake continued his way down the line to disembark. Once he finally reached the ground he felt his phone vibrate with another message from Jacob.

From: Jacob

That's cool :D …but…how did u find these files 0.o

And how did u not get caught?

Drake walked into the lobby area of the dome and then headed to the stands part of the dome. He walked down the stairs until he reached a row that was about halfway down from the bottom and halfway from the top. Drake took a seat in the first chair in the row next to the aisle. Some of the duels had already started. Drake thought the exams started at 10:00, so why were there people dueling already. He didn't really give it second thought so Drake decided to reply to Jacob's text message.

To: Jacob

Don't worry about how I found that stuff. Anyway r u here yet?

From: Jacob

Yea I'm in line to check-in.

To: Jacob

Text me when you get inside.

"So you made it here I see." Drake heard James' voice say from behind him.

James walked down the stairs until he was standing on the same row Drake was sitting on. James looked at Drake with a look of amusement.

"Yea."

"Is that all you have to say?"

"Yea"

James sighed and shook his head.

"You could at least pretend to want to talk to me." said James

"I could, but then I would give you the idea I actually care what you have to say." said Drake coldly.

"I can't wait until I get the old Drake back." said James

"This is why I don't like talking to you, you always tie whatever we talk about back to me. I don't know what's up with you and Jasmine insisting I've changed." said Drake.

"That's because me and Jasmine are the only ones who really knew you before the cold, shell of a person before me." said James.

"Whatever." said Drake getting up from his seat. "I'm outta here."

Drake moved past James before turning his head and saying "When you want to talk about something other me, come find me."

Drake continued up the stairs and back into the lobby, taking his phone out to send Jacob another text message.

To: Jacob

U inside yet?

From: Jacob

Yea…

Drake walked into the restroom and stepped into a stall. He opened his phone back up to reply to Jacob.

To: Jacob

What section are you sitting in?

Drake locked the door to the stall he was standing in. He stood there waiting for Jacob to reply when he felt his phone vibrate.

From: Jacob

Section H row 115.

Drake made a portal of darkness appear under his feet and began to quickly submerge into the darkness. Once he was complete submerged he quickly resurfaced. He was now in the stands area of the dome behind a rail where a blonde hair guy was sitting down.

"There you are…I've been waitin' on you for a long ass time" said Drake.

The blonde haired guy turned around and stared at Drake with his black pupils locking with Drake's eyes. He wore a black t-shirt and some dark denim jeans.

"You got here over here freakin' fast" pointed out Jacob.

"That's the wonder of dark powers." said Drake with almost no infliction in his voice.

"Do you go around using those all the time? I don't use my lightning or earth powers until it's absolutely necessary."

"Hn. It doesn't matter. If anyone were to see I'll just erase their memory"

"You figured out how to erase only certain memories? Last time you could only erase all of people's memories" asked Jacob

Drake chuckled in his mind at what Jacob said. The fact that he thought Drake had spent his time figuring out how to only erase certain memories from people was truly a hilarious thought. Well he figured it was supposed to be hilarious. He didn't feel like laughing though.

"Who said I figured that out" replied Drake, once again with no infliction.

"I see you're even more sarcastic now than you were back then."

"You thought I would be less sarcastic than I was back then?"

"To be honest…no" said Jacob

Jacob was the more serious one of the two of them. Of course Jacob was hilarious himself at times and also just as sarcastic as Drake when he needed to be, but overall Jacob was a more serious person. However, Jacob wasn't uptight serious, he was just a sort of chill type of serious, which is probably why Drake and him got along so well. Drake didn't care for uptight people.

"Jacob White please report to exam field 2. Jacob White please report to exam field 2." was announced over the PA system.

"I would tell you good luck but you won't need it for these 3rd rate proctors they have here." said Drake pointing to the previously mentioned practice field.

"Really" said Jacob, his voice lined with skepticism "I heard the proctors were really tough."

"Hn. Please you won't break a sweat beating these guys. It's only these people with little skill at the game who have trouble. I've seen your skill firsthand and I know you will be fine." said Drake

"If you say so" Jacob said getting up from his seat.

Drake watched Jacob walk out the doors into the lobby. Drake stepped back a few steps and looked around him to see if anybody was watching him at the moment. He submerged into his darkness portal again and resurfaced back in the restroom stall he had been in earlier. Drake unlocked the restroom stall and exited the restroom. He walked to the doors that lead to the stairwell and opened the door.

Drake began to walk up the stairs. He figured he would watch the duel from the upper level rather than the lower level. Drake walked until he reached the doors for the 3rd floor. He walked through the doors and walked to the rail overlooking the exam fields. He saw Alexis leaning on the rail looking at the practice duels, standing next to someone with long blue-black hair.

"Hey Alexis" called Drake as he walked over to her. Drake stood on the left side of Alexis opposite of the older looking guy with the long blue-black hair.

"Hey" said Alexis with a smile on her face. "What are you doing up here?"

"Just thought I would enjoy the duels from up here."

Drake looked out at the exam field Jacob was on and saw that his duel had already started. Jacob had a Twin-Headed Thunder Dragon on the field and one face down card. The proctor had a Dark Blade on the field and one face down card on the field.

"Well that kid is pretty good. He already has a pretty strong monster on the field this early in the duel." said the guy to the right of Alexis.

"Wow Zane, you giving compliments. It must be a cold day in hell" said Drake.

"I agree with Zane, that kid is good. I just wish I could see what he looked like from up here so I'll recgonize him when I see him. I can't see much from this angle." said Alexis.

Drake moved his attention away from Jacob's duel to another exam field. He saw another guy with black hair, dueling a proctor with a faded blue duel blazer and shades on. The applicant had a Vorse Raider on the field in attack mode and one face down card. The proctor had a Big Shield Guardna and a Gear Golem the Moving Fortress in defense mode.

The applicant's life points were at 3200 and the proctors were at 1900. The applicant activated his face down card which was Ring of Destruction and equipped it to his Vorse Raider. The trap card destroyed his Vorse Raider and dropped both players life points by 1900 (the attack points of Vorse Raider) reducing the proctor's life points to 0.

Mild applause was heard around the dome as the applicant defeated his proctor. Drake looked to the left to see Jasmine, who just kissed Chazz, walking to the water fountain. Drake left his position next to Alexis and over to where Jasmine stood. He stood behind her as she drank from the water fountain. Drake wrapped his arms around Jasmine's waist, causing her to jump from shock. Jasmine turned around and pushed herself out of Drake's grasp.

"Do you get some sort of pleasure out of bothering me?" asked Jasmine.

"Only the pleasure I get from knowing you get pleasure when I bother you." said Drake

"Don't flatter yourself." said Jasmine. "You can't do that kind of stuff. I have a boyfriend and you know people love to gossip. Imagine what people would say if they saw what happened a second ago."

"They would say Jasmine finally came to her senses and started dating Drake." said Drake.

"Haha. Do you spend your free time coming up with this material?" asked Jasmine coldly.

"Come with me." said Drake ignoring Jasmine's previous statement.

Drake walked to the lobby area on the third floor of the dome. He walked to the area where the restrooms were located, then took a right in front of the doors that lead into the restrooms. Drake continued walking until he reached a hallway. Drake, still being followed by Jasmine, walked down the hallway taking the turns around the corners, only stopping once they were in a completely secluded area.

"Here, now we can talk without you having to worry about people gossip." said Drake as he leaned on the wall and crossed his arms, looking Jasmine in the eyes.

"Who said I want to talk to you?" asked Jasmine icily.

"You did, by following me here." stated Drake.

"Hmph." said Jasmine looking away from Drake, crossing her arms.

"Are you upset because I was right and you do want to talk to me?" asked Drake.

"Hmph."

"I'll take that as a yes."

Jasmine looked back at Drake, her arms still folded. She stared at Drake with a look that could've killed someone, if looks could kill.

"Do you really think you can read me like an open book?" asked Jasmine.

"We were best friends for 2 years. I know everything about you, your likes, dislikes, secrets, pet peeves, which is why I don't understand how you date someone like Chazz." said Drake.

"You always find a way to bring Chazz into a situation." said Jasmine "Are you jealous?"

"Kind of like how you always bring how I supposedly changed into a situation. And no I'm not jealous." said Drake.

"You have changed and it sounds like you're jealous to me."

"I'm not happy you date that douchebag" said Drake honestly "but I'm not jealous because I know you wish you could be with me over him. If anything I think he's jealous of me, but then again most guys are."

"You are so ARROGANT." said Jasmine disgustedly.

Drake began to smirk as he looked at Jasmine who seemed to get even more upset when she saw his smirk.

"And what the hell is up with you and this smirk? What the hell are you smirking for? Nothing is funny? God, I hate that smirk of yours with a passion." ranted Jasmine.

"I think you hate the fact that you like my smirk so much." said Drake, smirk still intact.

"I can't stand you, I don't even know why I put up with you anymore Drake." said Jasmine.

All of a sudden a loud roar of applause, cheers, and chants erupted from the area containing the exam fields.

'I'm guessing Jacob kicked that guy's ass pretty badly. That's the only reason I can see for such a large amount of applause." thought Drake as he changed his view to look down the hall.

"Drake." Jasmine said quietly "Please change back to the way you were."

Drake turned away from Jasmine and began to walk down the hall leaving her where she stood. He stopped a few steps away from where he had been standing and extended his right arm and spread his fingers as if he were telling someone to stop. A portal of darkness appeared in front of him.

"Drake…the way you are now…does it have anything to do with the _training_ you did the summer after 7th grade. I noticed your dark powers had gotten a lot stronger from the time 7th grade ended and the beginning of our 8th grade year."

Drake answered Jasmine, still facing away from her. "Yes."

"Please, change back. For me."

"People change Jasmine, some for the better, some for worse. I'm a lot stronger than I ever was before my summer of training. Besides I can't change back…even if I wanted to." said Drake coldly.

Drake stepped into the portal which disappeared promptly after he stepped into it. The portal opened back up and Drake stepped out. He was on the basement floor of the dome in front of the door that led to the stairwell. He leaned on the door and crossed his arms.

'Change back. If she only knew I did what I did for her.' thought Drake.

Drake saw someone with blonde hair walking up to him with a duel disk strapped to his left arm, wearing a black t-shirt.

"Didn't I tell you, you would be fine" said Drake with his usually no infliction voice as he opened the door to the stairwell

"Yea that duel was easy as hell."

"Told ya. That guy fucking sucked." said Drake

Jacob and Drake walked up the stairs until they reached the doors to the lobby. Drake stopped in front of the door and didn't open it.

"I'll hit you back later. I got some business to attend to." said Drake

"Okay that's cool. I'll text you later." replied Jacob

"Cool."

Drake held his right arm out in front of him, hand spread as if he were showing someone the number 5. Black mist appeared in front of him in the form of a portal. Drake walked into the portal which disappeared after he stepped through. The portal reopened and Drake stepped out. He was back in the secluded hallway he was just in with Jasmine, only to see she was nowhere to be found.

'She must've left' thought Drake.

Drake walked his way down the hallway until he reached the main area of the third floor. He walked back to the area where the exam fields could be seen where he saw James standing next to the water fountain. Drake walked over to James and leaned against the wall next to the water fountain.

"I see you talked to Jasmine." said James.

"Hn."

"I can tell, it's written all on her face."

"Hn."

"You can't keep locking us out Drake, let us help you."

Drake turned his view to look at James in the face. The white Drake's eyes turned black and his red pupils turned black too (basically his eyes were all black). He stared into James' eyes which flashed electric blue (kind of like Drake's eyes just instead of all black it's more of an electric blue).

"The path I walk is one I have to walk alone and I don't expect you or her to understand. Nothing that you or Jasmine do will change that." said Drake.

Drake's eyes turned back to their normal state and so did James'. Drake got off the wall and began to walk away. Drake walked over to the door that lead to the lobby area of the third floor and stood next to it.

'Let's see what Jacob is doing now' Drake thought.

Drake closed his eyes and focused his dark energy to try to pick up on Jacob's energy vibe.

'Here we go found him' Drake thought.

'Really,' Drake heard Jacob think 'a department chair. That's not fair. Of course we will see how good this kid is. But I don't think he'll be able to win'

'Is that so' Drake thought.

'What the hell? I'm hearing voices in my head' Jacob's voice said in Drake's head

'Relax dude, it's me, Drake' Drake thought.

'What the fuck dude? You can read minds?'

'No I can't read minds I can only talk through thoughts. I can only talk to people who have element traces. Which means I can only talk to you and my cousin James, it's a really limited technique.'

'Can you teach me how to do this'

'No sorry only me and James can do this technique…but you can talk back with us like you're doing now'

'Why can't I do this technique' questioned Jacob

'It's something that uses my darkness powers and since James' light abilities are opposites to my dark abilities that's probably why he's able to use this technique as well.'

'Wait…you said you can't read minds but you're having a conversation with me in my head' Drake heard Jacob's voice say 'how does that work?'

'I can't read minds, because I can only use this with you and James. But I can hear your thoughts' responded Drake.

'So you can't read OTHER people's minds but you can hear MY thoughts'

'Alright I get it I'll stay out of your thoughts. I'll only use this technique if it's a dire emergency.' Drake's voice said

Drake left from Jacob's thoughts and began to lean back on the wall behind him, slipping his hands into his pockets.

'What the hell is wrong with James and Jasmine?' Drake thought 'I'm fine the way I am. I'm a lot stronger than I ever was.'

'Oh well those two will keep worrying no matter what. I going to have to show Jacob the ropes next week .'

Drake was stood against the wall silently for a while, just thinking, when suddenly his thoughts were broken by cheers and applause that seemed to erupt out of nowhere. Drake walked over to the rail to see what had just happened.

Apparently some kid with brown hair had just beaten Dr. Crowler in a duel.

"Aw man" Drake heard someone behind him say "did you see that? That kid just destroyed Crowler."

"I know right" Drake heard another voice behind him say "I wonder what dorm he's going to be in."

'So Crowler got beat by an applicant huh?' thought Drake 'Interesting. Who is this kid?'

Drake took his cell phone out to look at the time. It was 12:00 on the dot. Drake walked back to his spot on the wall he was previously leaning on. Drake formed his portal of darkness under his feet and quickly submerged. When he resurfaced he was back in his dorm room.

'I'm pretty sure Jacob left by now. Plus I don't feel like staying to watch anymore duels.' thought Drake.

Drake walked over to his bed and got on top of the covers. He lay there staring at the ceiling.

'Well at least I know Jasmine feels something for me. Question is, why are my feelings feel so…suppressed?'

Rather ponder over the answer to the question Drake closed his eyes and decided to rest. It had was only noon and it had already been an eventful, long day.


	3. Welcome to Duel Academy Jacob's POV

Chapter 2: Welcome to Duel Academy-Jacob's POV

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh GX only the Original characters of my creation. I do not own the links posted in the story nor do i own content the links lead.

A/N: I'm sorry to anyone who was reading this. I had actually forgotten about the story with school business. But I will be continuing this story and I will try to update regularly. Also please read and review so I can see what you think of the story.

I will also be posting pics of what James, Jacob and Drake look like to my profile. As soon as I figure out how.

"Well that's the last of it." said Jacob as he tossed his last piece of luggage into the helicopter that would take him to Duel Academy.

"Ok Jacob. Call me whenever you get to the school and get settled in" said Mrs. White.

"Ok Mom will do." said Jacob

Jacob's mom stepped forward and gave him a hug. She then stepped away and began to walk back to her car. Once she got in, she waved goodbye to her son and began to drive off.

'Ok time to go' thought Jacob as he got on the helicopter.

Once he got on the helicopter he chose to sit down in a window seat on the second row, on the left side of the helicopter. He pulled his phone out to look at the time. It was 8:35 A.M. He signed up for the 9:00 flight for new students to Duel Academy because he wanted to hang out with Drake again.

Jacob looked outside the window and noticed a lot of kids were still talking to their parents. There were also kids who were already on the helicopter like himself. Jacob looked around to see if he recognized anybody. There were one or two faces he recognized; The kid with the wild blue hair and glasses was in the window seat opposite of him. In front of the kid with the glasses was the guy who had been sitting next to him during the exam. What was his name again? All he could remember was he was eavesdropping on his conversation during the exam. Even though it wasn't a personal conversation it was the fact he still eavesdropped.

At that moment the kid with the brown hair who beat one of the professors for his exam walked on. He wore a black jacket with a red t-shirt. He also had on black jeans and red converses. The brown haired kid sat next to the blue haired kid and they began talking. About what? Jacob didn't really care.

"Alright this is your pilot speaking we are about to leave in 5 minutes. Before we leave I ask for everyone to turn off their cell phones so not to interfere with any radio signals the helicopter may receive." said the pilot.

Jacob didn't even realize that the helicopter had filled up. He realized nobody sat next to him so he decided to put his feet in the seat next to him and lay out.

'I should text Drake and tell him I'm on the way.' Jacob thought 'Before I turn my phone off.'

Jacob took his phone out and began to compose a txt message.

To: Drake

We are about to be in the air.

Jacob sent the message then proceeded to turn his phone off. After turning his phone off, Jacob let out a big yawn. Now that he thought about it he didn't get too much sleep last night. He was too excited about today.

'Well I guess I can catch up on my sleep now.' thought Jacob.

Jacob then put his head on the window and closed his eyes.

"Now if you look to your left you will see your new home away from home." Jacob heard a voice say of the intercom.

Jacob lifted his head slightly off of the window. He was still coming to his senses from his nap.

"Quite a sight, eh? Our next stop is Academy Island. We will be landing in about 5 minutes. You can now turn your cell phones back on."

'Cool' thought Jacob 'let me text Drake and tell him I'm here.'

Jacob pulled out his phone and turned it back on. As his phone was turning back on he looked outside his window. He saw a large island with a volcano and a large forest covering a big percentage of the island. Jacob then realized the helicopter was moving closer and closer to the island.

"We are now landing on Academy Island. I hope you all have a wonderful school year." Said the pilot.

After the helicopter touched down on the landing pad the door of the helicopter opened up. All of the students on the helicopter started getting off and going to the back of the helicopter to the luggage area. Jacob walked off and began to go to the back to get his luggage. He picked up his luggage and began to head to the giant building with the 3 equal as giant, though different sized red, yellow and blue pillars.

"I see you're here" Jacob heard a voice say to the left of him.

Jacob turned to see Drake nonchalantly walk towards him, hands shoved in his pockets.

"You're not going to help me with this?" Jacob asked "I'm going to have to make a few trips to get all of my stuff."

"You look like you've got it under control. You don't need my help" said Drake coolly.

Jacob sweatdropped. "Gee thanks for the help."

"Do you know what dorm you're staying in?" asked Drake

"No I'm supposed to find out when I get in there." said Jacob pointing to the giant building.

"Well I'll watch your stuff while you're in there."

"And here I thought you were good for nothing." Said Jacob sarcastically

"Don't say anything when some of your stuff comes up missing." replied Drake icily

"Whatever, thanks man." said Jacob as he began to run towards the big building.

"Hey wait up." called Drake.

Jacob turned around to see what Drake wanted, only to find a duel disk being thrown at him which he caught effortlessly.

"You might need that."

"For what?" asked Jacob.

"You never know. Besides you won't get your Duel Academy one until you get to your room."

"Alright then thanks. I'll see you later." Jacob said as he put the duel disk in his backpack and took off towards the giant main building.

'Now that I think about it,' Jacob thought 'Where did he get this duel disk from? He didn't have it when he walked up to me.'

Once he reached the entrance doors, Jacob walked in. He noticed a large crowd right when he walked into the building that was hovering over the wall directly in front of the entrance. Jacob saw 3 sheets of paper on the wall where the crowd was congregated. Jacob pushed his way through the crowd to the papers. He looked and realized that papers had the names of new students in alphabetical order.

'So my name is most likely on the last paper.' Thought Jacob

Jacob pushed his way a little to the right to look at the names on the last paper. He looked on the paper until he saw his name.

Jacob White-Dorm: Obelisk Blue

'Obelisk Blue huh? Drake is in Ra Yellow. Maybe I can switch dorms. I'm sure they wouldn't mind.' thought Jacob

Jacob pushed his way out of the crowd and turned to look for where to head to next. He saw a few people heading down the hall to the left. So Jacob started to follow them. Once Jacob was around the corner he saw a group of people standing outside a door. People were walking in and out with different colored blazers.

'So this is where I get my dorm blazer at huh? Maybe I can get them to change my dorm here.' thought Jacob as he stood in line.

Jacob stood in line, as people continued to walk through the doors to get their duel blazers. Once Jacob got to the front of the line he waited to be called. He then saw a girl walk out of the doors with a yellow duel blazer (**A/N: I know in the anime there aren't any girls in Ra Yellow or Slifer Red but come on…that's a little unreasonable to have ALL the girls in Obelisk Blue…but just so you know the Ra Yellow and Slifer Red girls dorms won't be that much different than the living conditions of the Obelisk Blue girls dorm.**) and heard a prompt "Can the next person in line please enter" come from the doors.

Jacob walked through the doors and up to a woman with brown hair and light grey eyes sitting at a table (a/n: I don't really know what color eyes Ms. Fontaine (English dub name) has).

"Name please?" asked the lady sitting at the desk.

"Jacob White ma'am." Jacob replied

The lady then rolled her chair from behind her desk to a table slightly to the right of it with numerous red, blue and yellow duel blazers on it. She picked up a blue duel blazer. She took the blazer and stuck her hand out for Jacob to take, however he hesitated.

"Is there any way I could switch to the Ra Yellow dorm?" asked Jacob with a hint of hopefulness in his voice.

"Why would you want to switch dorms? You've done a truly remarkable feat by being accepted as an Obelisk Blue student as a freshman, not to mention you didn't attend Gates Academy Middle School (A/N: My name for the Duel Prep school…just go with it) which is where most incoming Obelisk Blue freshmen come from."

"Well" Jacob started "I have a friend who lives in the Ra Yellow dorm and…"

"Oh say no more, I completely understand" interrupted the lady with a smile on her face "It's natural to be nervous when coming to a new school. I'll get on your dorm change right away. Can you please wait here for a minute?" asked the lady

Jacob nodded and walked over to the table with the duel blazers on it. He pulled a chair out from under the table and sat down. The brown-haired lady rolled her chair back over to her desk and picked up her phone. She dialed a number and waited on line before briefly saying "Hello"

"Hello Chancellor Sheppard how are you?" Jacob heard the lady say.

"I'm fine thanks for asking" he heard the lady reply. "I have a question for you Chancellor. I have a young man named Jacob White who would like to switch from the Obelisk Blue dorm to the Ra Yellow dorm."

Jacob sat there eavesdropping on the conversation until he heard the lady say "Jacob, Chancellor Sheppard would like to speak with you." as she held the phone out.

Jacob, with a slightly confused look on his face, walked over her desk and took the phone out of her hand.

"Hello." said Jacob questioningly.

"Ahhh Jacob hello, how are you this morning?" asked Sheppard merrily.

"I'm well, how about yourself sir?" asked Jacob, still confused about the whole situation at hand.

"I'm great, especially since I get to speak to a student with such a bright future here at the academy. It's not very often we have applicants get a perfect score on not only the dueling portion of the exam but the written portion as well. I see you being at the top of your class Jacob."

"Thank you sir." replied Jacob

"Now Ms. Fontaine tells me you would like to switch to the Ra Yellow dorm. Before I say yes I would like to know your reasons behind this choice of yours. This isn't a request we get very often from students."

"I have a friend who lives in the Ra Yellow dorm and I believe it would help me get used to being here if I was around someone I already know." said Jacob

"Oh completely understandable." said Chancellor Sheppard as he chuckled over the phone. "If I may ask who is this friend of yours?"

"Drake Walker"

"Oh another exceptional duelist, although he's not the ideal student since the professors tell me he rarely comes to class" said Sheppard

Jacob sweatdropped at hearing about Drake's class cutting tendencies.

"Oh well, maybe hanging around you will get him into the classroom more often. Anyway I will allow you to switch dorms. It was nice speaking with you my boy. If you could please hand the phone back to Ms. Fontaine." said Sheppard

"It was nice talking to you too sir." finished Jacob handing the phone back to Ms. Fontaine

Jacob stood there and waited for the two adults to finish their conversation. Once Ms. Fontaine hung the phone up she turned to Jacob. She smiled at him and rolled back over to the table of duel blazers and grabbed a yellow one. She rolled back over to her desk and handed him a yellow duel blazer.

"Here you go Jacob."

'Thank you ma'am." said Jacob as he began to walk out the doors the entered earlier.

"I hope you have a great year here." the lady called as he headed out the doors.

'Does everyone say that here?' thought Jacob walking out the doors.

Jacob, with his duel blazer in hand, began to head back to the entrance of the school. Once he made it through the giant sliding doors and back outside he saw Drake leaning against a small monument. Jacob walked over to Drake and showed him the yellow blazer he had in his hand.

"You're not in Obelisk Blue?" asked Drake.

"I was but I asked to switch dorms."

"I don't know why you did that." said Drake indifferently "The Obelisk Blue students have the best dorms. Not to mention the best food."

"Well I wanted to have some fun so I decided I'd better hang around you." said Jacob

"Speaking of having fun" said Drake as he pointed behind Jacob "have fun with that."

Jacob turned around to see a mob of what looked to be a little over 200 girls behind him.

"Who are they?" asked Jacob nervously as he begin to back away.

"Fan girls." Stated Drake bluntly "And you might want to run."

"Run where?" asked Jacob

"Away." said Drake as he shoved Jacob to urge him to run.

Jacob then took off running away from the main building of the school and down the dirt path in front of him. He heard the screams of his fan girls behind him as he ran. Jacob ran along the dirt path for about 5 minutes realizing he was not having any progress with losing these girls. As he ran he realized he was approaching a forest.

'I can lose the girls in this forest.' Jacob thought.

Jacob dashed into the forest, moving swiftly around trees and bushes. He stopped for a split second next to a tree and looked up at the branch over his head. Jacob jump and landed both feet on the tree branch. (A/N: This will be explained later) As Jacob sat in the tree he heard the sounds of the mob that was chasing him grow fainter and fainter. Once the sound of the girls was gone from his ears he jumped down from the tree. Jacob decided it was best to put the blazer in his back pack since a bright, yellow jacket would be easy to spot from anywhere and wouldn't be smart to keep out if he was attempting to hide.

He looked in the direction of the dirt path he was just running on but instead started walking in the opposite direction. Jacob decided since he was in the forest he might as well explore. Looking up in the trees as he walked through the forest Jacob had never seen such majestic scenery. All of a sudden Jacob felt himself collide with something and fell to the ground. Just what he gets for not looking where he was walking.

Jacob got up and dusted himself off, looking to see what or rather who he bumped into. He saw a girl with long blonde hair, an Obelisk Blue duel uniform and blue mini-skirt getting up from the ground, dusting herself off. He also noticed she had a duel disk on her left arm.

'It's the girl I saw at the entrance exam.' thought Jacob.

"Sorry I wasn't paying attention to where I was going". said the girl who was checking herself to see if anymore dirt was on her.

The girl looked up at Jacob and he noticed she had the prettiest eyes he had seen.

'Wow she was pretty from far away,' Jacob thought quickly looking the girl over 'but up close she's just damn gorgeous.'

"No I should've been looking where I was walking." Jacob said nonchalantly.

The girl who was standing in front of Jacob started blushing when she looked him in the face; she quickly turned her head to the side.

"So what are you doing in this forest?" the girl asked, her head still turned to the side.

"I could ask you the same thing." replied Jacob.

"I'm minding my business, that's what I'm doing." said the girl defensively.

The girl quickly put her hand over her mouth as if she tried to stop any more words from coming out. Then she dropped her hands to her side and looked at the ground.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean for it to come out like that." she said just barely louder than a whisper.

"It's cool. Obviously you have your reasons for being here. Anyways to answer your question I was running away from a group of fan girls. I really hope this doesn't turn into an everyday thing." said Jacob truthfully.

The girl laughed lightly and looked back up to face Jacob.

"So what's your name?" asked the girl

Jacob smirked when he heard the girl ask for his name.

'Why not have a little fun.' Jacob thought.

"Why should I tell you my name, if I don't even know yours?" asked Jacob.

"I asked your name first, so you tell me. Then I will tell you mine."

"Ladies first."

"I don't think that applies in this situation." replied the girl "Fine you won't tell me so I guess I'll call you Mystery Boy"

"Then I guess your name will be Pretty Eyes." said Jacob slyly.

The girl blushed at hearing Jacob's name for her.

'I have an idea.' thought Jacob.

"Well I've got an idea. Let's turn this into a game." said Jacob with a smirk on his face.

"What kind of game?" asked the girl.

"We'll both shuffle each other's decks and then draw the top card. The person who has the monster with the highest attack points wins. If either one of us draws a magic or trap card we both place the cards we've drawn at the bottom of our decks and draw again. Deal?" said Jacob reaching his hand into his pocket to grab his deck.

"Deal." agreed the girl.

Jacob and the girl exchanged cards and briefly shuffled the other's deck.

"You must be very confident in your deck to come up with game like this. One where we both only get one chance." said the girl, still shuffling Jacob's deck.

Jacob finished shuffling her deck before replying "My deck hasn't let me down yet. You must also be very confident if you agreed to it."

The girl finished shuffling Jacob's deck and they returned their decks to each other.

"Ready?" asked Jacob with a small smirk on his face.

"Ready."

"1…" said Jacob

"2…" said the girl

"3!" both of them said simultaneously. Both of them drew the top card of their deck.

Both of them stood in place, staring at each other with the anticipation that the other would speak. When neither one of them spoke after about a minute Jacob asked "Well what did you draw?"

"Nervous?" asked the girl, with a smirk of her own gracing her face.

Jacob let out a small chuckle before saying "No, I never get nervous."

"Oh really." Said the girl "Not even since there is a possibility you could lose?"

"Really."

The girl flipped her card around for Jacob to see a fusion monster. Cyber Blader, with an attack power of 2100.

"What did you draw?" asked the girl, her smirk returning to her face.

"This." Jacob said before flipping his own card to show the girl. The Red Eyes Black Dragon, whose attack points are 2400.

The girl's eyes widened slightly at the sight of Jacob's card, though she quickly regained her composure.

"I guess you won. Fine I'll keep my promise." Said the girl.

"So what's your name then?" asked Jacob, trying not to sound too anxious.

"Alexis Wheeler."

'Alexis...' thought Jacob 'That's a fitting name for someone like her. Wheeler? I wonder…'

"Is your dad Joey Wheeler, best friend of the King of Games Yugi Muto?" asked Jacob.

Alexis smiled and nodded.

"Yeah and you might've heard of my mom too. Her maiden name is Mai Valentine."

Of course Jacob knew who Mai Valentine was and he could've put two and two together to figure out that she was her mother. Jacob knew that her and Joey Wheeler were married; he had also heard that they had a son and daughter. Jacob just didn't think that daughter would be his age. Alexis looked very much like her mother with the long blonde hair, and the very curvaceous figure they both had.

"Yea everybody tells me I favor my mother more than my dad but they also say I have his eyes." said Alexis.

"I can definitely see why people would say that." Jacob said

Alexis smiled at Jacob, who in turn smiled back. The two of them then stood there, eyes locked, bodies still for what seemed like hours when in fact only a few seconds had passed. After a minute or so Alexis broke eye contact and turned her head away slightly (with what Jacob thought to be a small blush on her face).

"Well, I really have to get going." said Alexis, head still slightly turned away from Jacob. "I'm on the Obelisk Blue Welcome Committee and I have to go start getting things ready as well as rounding up the other members on this committee, even though the welcome parties don't start until 8."

"I forgot all about the welcome dinners. I hope the food is good." Said Jacob realizing that he hadn't eaten since breakfast and who knows what time it was now.

Alexis let out a light laugh at Jacob's comment before replying "Well I've heard all of the food is pretty good at the different welcome dinners. It just depends on which dorm you're in. Speaking of, which dorm are you in?"

"I'm in Ra Yellow" said Jacob as he took his backpack off to grab the yellow uniform jacket he put in there. He quickly put on the jacket but decided to wear it open. No need in wearing it with the button around the collar or zipping up the lower part for that matter.

"I hear the food is really great at the Ra Yellow dorms. I may have to eat in one of the cafeterias there." Said Alexis

"I think you just want another chance to see me." Said Jacob, his trademark smirk returning.

Alexis seemed to be caught off guard by Jacob's statement because she didn't have time to hide the blush that jumped its way to her face. Jacob now smirked inwardly at her reaction.

'She's cute. I wonder if she's single.' thought Jacob.

"Yea, well I really need to get going." Alexis said hurriedly, blush still on her face as she turned around to head back the way she came before bumping into Jacob. "I'll see you later…uhhh…"

"Jacob…White"

Alexis smiled and said "Yea, I'll see you later Jacob."

And with that Alexis walked off. Jacob looked at his cell phone to check the time. It was 3:39 and he still hadn't unpacked all his stuff. Hell, he hadn't even made it to his room. With this realization in mind Jacob decided to walk back the way he had come to leave the forest. Once he was back on the outskirts of the forest he took his phone out to call Drake. The phone rang 2 times before Drake picked up.

"_What's up Jacob?"_ said Drake

"I need to know where the Ra Yellow guy dorms are."

"_Where are you now?"_

"Hell if I know." Said Jacob as he quickly surveyed his surroundings. "I can see what looks like a 2 story toolshed with a red roof on my right. It looks like it would take about 5 minutes to get there by walking."

"_I know where you are, stay there. I'll meet up with you."_

With that the line went dead (he could've said he was hanging up) and Jacob put his phone back in his pocket. As soon as he put the phone back in his pocket, what looked like a black and violet puddle of a mysterious liquid, surrounded by a small layer of mist of the same color right above it, appeared next to him. Drake rose out of the puddle, which disappeared promptly as he was fully surfaced on the ground.

"You have got to be more discreet with the use of your powers."

"Whatever." said Drake, hands in his pockets. "We're actually not that far from the dorms. Just follow me."

So Jacob followed Drake as they headed left from where they were just standing. They walked on the path for about 3 minutes until they came up to a rather large 3 story building(A/N: I know the Ra Yellow dorm is only one story in the anime and is not the biggest building in the world but just go with it).

"So what do you think of the school so far?" asked Drake as he pulled open the door to enter the Ra Yellow dorm.

Jacob, following Drake said "It's pretty cool. I didn't really get a good look at everything, you know, being on the run from fan girls. But from what I did see it's a really nice place."

"Hn." Replied Drake as he proceeded through to the lobby where he went to sit down on one of the couches. Jacob, still following Drake, sat down in a chair close to the couch Drake was sitting on.

"Our rooms are down that hallway." Drake said pointing behind Jacob, to a hallway on the west side of the lobby. "We're on the first floor. I think your room is across from mine."

"And mine is on the left of yours, Jacob." came a voice from behind Jacob. Jacob turned around to see James walking over to the chair he was seated in. "So if you need anything we aren't far, just come knock."

"James, what's up man? I haven't seen you in a while." greeted Jacob.

"I've been good and you're right it has been a while. Congrats on your duel against your proctor. Winning without losing any life points is impressive. I forgot how good you were at the game." complimented James.

"Thanks. Are you coming to the welcome dinner?" asked Jacob

"Of course. I want to meet the other Ra Yellow people in the dorm."

"I just want to meet the new Ra Yellow girls." Added Drake and he got off the couch "Forget the guys."

"Oh, it's a coed welcome dinner?" asked Jacob

"Yep," said James "the girls will be coming over here and it will be in this lobby and the main dining hall, which is over there."

James pointed to the east side of the lobby, opposite of the hall he just came from. On the right side of the huge lobby there were 3 hallways. The hallway James was pointing to was in the middle of the other 2. Jacob could see a few of the dining tables from where he was sitting, but decided not to get up in order to get a better view. It wasn't that pressing of a matter for him to get up from his seat (which is REALLLY comfortable).

"You'll probably enjoy the dinner." said Drake "To most of these girls, you're 'the hot, new guy who's friends with Drake and is REALLLY good at dueling.' Girls will be all over you."

"Speaking of fan girls, why don't you have any? I can't imagine you not having fan girls. When we used to hang together, women of all ages were throwing themselves at you." said Jacob

"I do. I have too many to be honest. But you're new and when you're new they chase after you. Literally. Once you've been here for a few weeks, they stop chasing you, and they just show up to support any duels you may have, or will try to partner up with you to study or practice dueling."

"I really hope they stop soon. I don't think I can keep all this running up." Said Jacob

"You've got to let the hype die down." interjected James "Enough about fan girls. We need to get you in your room. I'm sure you want to start unpacking and probably take a nap before the dinner."

Although he hadn't noticed it before, when James brought up taking a nap, Jacob realized how tired he was. Jacob nodded in response to James' comment.

"Well, let me show you to your room then." said Drake as he began to walk towards the hallway behind Jacob. "Your stuff is already inside."

With that Jacob got out his seat and began to follow Drake who was already walking away. Jacob gave James a head nod, signaling that he would see him later. Jacob followed Drake down the hallway until he got to room 147. His room wasn't at the end of the hall but it was closer to the end than it was to the entrance of the hallway. Drake opened the door, which was already unlocked and walked, with Jacob following suit. Jacob looked around his room. There were all his suitcases of luggage, his TV, and the rest of his things next to his bed (which was already made with his bed set.) He also saw a small key on a black lanyard with 'Ra Yellow' written on it with golden letters and a yellow duel disk.

"I'll leave you alone, so you can get settled. I'll come get you at like 7:45 or so for the party." said Drake.

"Cool. Later, Drake."

Drake gave a slight head nod and closed Jacob's door. Jacob immediately walked over to his bed and plopped down onto it. He looked at the ceiling as he lay on his back.

'Alexis Wheeler.' Jacob thought. 'Damn, she's so…so gorgeous. Note to self, never actually say the word gorgeous out loud.'

Jacob thought back to everything he remembered about his encounter with Alexis. Her long platinum blonde hair, her golden eyes, her angelic skin and a figure that God himself must have spent a week perfecting.

'I didn't ask her if she was single.' Jacob thought as he yawned. 'I hope she is…who am I kidding…a girl like that probably has a boyfriend. '

This was the last thing Jacob pondered before drifting off into a slumber.

*Knock* *Knock*

"Dude get up. It's 7:45"

These were the first things Jacob heard as he struggled to open his eyes. Jacob rolled over on his queen sized bed (seriously a queen sized bed. This was going to be a great year) and put his feet on the ground. He slowly got off his bed and began to stretch his arms. Rubbing his eyes in an attempt to wake up, Jacob walked into his restroom.

"I'll be out in a second." Jacob called out.

Jacob stood in front of the mirror. He ran his hands through his hair in an effort to fix (mess) up his hair. Jacob then fixed his Ra Yellow blazer he had been too tired to take off. He stepped out his bathroom, closing the door behind him. Jacob then walked over to his dorm room door and opened it to find Drake leaning on the door across the hall from him. Drake had one foot against the door with his arms folded and he nodded at Jacob, to acknowledge his presence. Drake then pushed off the door and motioned for Jacob to follow him. Jacob followed Drake down the hall until they reached the lobby. What Jacob saw in the lobby was far from what he was expecting to see. The lobby was PACKED with guys and girls, in Ra Yellow uniforms, talking. There was music being played, some people were dancing and some were drinking punch. Jacob looked at Drake with confusion.

"Didn't I tell you? The Ra Yellow welcome dinner is basically a party." replied Drake calmly.

"Man," said Jacob as he watched a girl with light brown skin, mid-back length violet hair and matching eyes walk by. The girl turned her head to face Drake and Jacob; she winked at Jacob and made a quick air kiss (smooching her lips) towards Drake. "I was not expecting anything like this."

"Hey, it's you." Jacob heard someone call. He turned his attention to a guy with long black hair and orange eyes making his way from across the lobby. The kid was rather chubby, so it was amusing to watch him try to squeeze between people. Once the chubby guy reached Jacob, he had a full grin on his face and threw his arm around Jacob's shoulder.

"ATTENTION EVERYONE!" yelled the guy who had his arm around Jacob's shoulder.

Everyone one in the room stopped what they were doing at the moment and turned their attention towards them.

'This is awkward.' thought Jacob.

"If you've talked to me anytime between now and the entrance exams, then you've heard me tell you the story about the kid who beat Ryu without losing any life points. Well," he said grinning even harder as he looked at Jacob "this is that guy. This is Jacob White and he is arguably the best incoming freshman male duelist. With him, Drake, James, Bastion and many of you other incoming freshmen guys and girls, we will take the Best Male and Best Female dorm title from the Obelisk Blues this year."

With this a loud cheer erupted from the crowd. The guy then took his arm from around Jacob's shoulder and turned to face him. He extended out his hand which Jacob then shook.

"My name is Adam, I'm an RA on the third floor. If you need anything man, just come find me I'll be glad to help you with anything."

Adam then turned his attention to Drake and said "Drake, you really need to stop skipping Crowler's class."

"Adam, you really need to stop skipping gym class." retorted Drake.

Adam furrowed his brows and a frown graced his face. He then turned around mumbling something that sounded suspiciously like '_arrogant asshole_.'

Jacob tried to stifle a laugh at Adam's reaction; he obviously wasn't used to Drake or his personality. As the party proceeded on, lots of people came up Drake and Jacob. Guys who wanted to congratulate him on his triumph, girls who wanted to give him their numbers. It was actually more girls coming up to them than guys. The two girls from the check-in table at the entrance exam, Ami and Mary, came up and had a brief conversation with him. Maybe the fan girl thing wouldn't be that bad.

After Jacob's fan girl revelation, he heard a few wolf whistles from various spots around the lobby. Jacob and Drake both turned attention to the front door to see about 40 to 45 Obelisk Blue girls walk into the lobby.

"Hey ladies, welcome to the Ra Yellow welcome dinner. I'm sure we will be seeing some of you around a lot over the school year." called out a Ra Yellow junior, with spiky orange hair and blue eyes named Saru.

"Oh shut it, Saru." replied one of the Obelisk blue girls.

As the Obelisk Blue girls begin to phase into the crowd, Jacob caught a glimpse at someone who looked very familiar.

'Alexis.' thought Jacob as he looked at the girl from across the room. She was standing with two girls, one with crimson hair and another with black hair that was pulled into a ponytail.

The girl with the black hair went off to the dining hall (probably to get some food, but ehhh who knows).

"C'mon, let's go over there." said Drake. He must have realized where Jacob was looking. Jacob mentally kicked himself for being so obvious with his staring.

Jacob followed Drake through the crowd until he reached Alexis and her friend. Alexis and her friend were talking to another group of Ra Yellow guys; however, they all looked at Drake and instantly moved away. Drake then tapped Alexis on the shoulder, making her turn around with her friend following her lead. Alexis looked at Drake and gave him a smile and then turned her head towards Jacob.

"Hey Jacob." Said Alexis smile still gracing her beautiful face.

"Alexis." Jacob replied with a slight head nod.

The girl with the crimson hair looked between Jacob and Alexis with a look of confusion. She then asked "You two know each other?"

"We met earlier." replied Jacob, turning his head. "But we haven't been introduced, I'm Jacob White."

"Well I'm Jasmine Devlin." said the girl with crimson colored hair. "I've heard a lot about you Jacob. It's not every day you hear about someone beating Ryu at the entrance exams."

"Why is that?" asked Jacob

"Well for one, no applicant has ever beaten him in the entrance exams. It doesn't matter which exam deck he uses, he always wins. Don't get the wrong idea, he's by no means the best duelist in the school, but he is in the top 10." said Jasmine.

"I didn't know that." said Jacob.

"Anyway, congrats. You're definitely the talk of the school right now. You and that Slifer Red kid who beat Crowler. Although, I'm sure that was a fluke. No way Dr. Crowler loses to a student, much less one who got placed into Slifer Red."

"You give your chairperson way too much credit." said Drake nonchalantly.

"No one asked for your input, Drake." replied Jasmine sharply.

"Funny, you used to love input." replied Drake quickly "So answer this question for me, what are you doing here? Most of these girls are here to flirt or scope out potential boyfriends. But you already have a boyfriend don't you?"

Jacob saw Jasmine's face turn red at Drake's question. She stomped forward up to Drake and poked his chest extremely hard.

"What I'm doing here is none of your concern."

"Does your boyfriend know you're here?"

"Does it matter?" replied Jasmine still looking directly into Drake's face with irritation in her eyes.

Jacob saw Drake look at him quickly and then at Alexis.

"Let's continue this conversation elsewhere." said Drake as he reached for Jasmine's hand.

Jasmine retracted her hand from Drake's reach before he could grab it. She looked at him with a look of surprise and aggravation.

"I'm not going anywhere with you." said Jasmine defiantly. Jasmine then turned her head to face Alexis. "I'm going to see what food is left."

With that Jasmine turned to walk towards the dining hall. Before she could take her first step Drake said "I'll see you later." with a smirk that seemed to come out of nowhere.

Jasmine then scoffed and stormed away towards the dining hall. Drake then did a head nod towards Alexis and Jacob and left the two where they were.

"That was awkward." said Jacob "What's up with those two?"

"It's a long story and I actually don't know all of the details." replied Alexis "But I'm sure they'll deal with it on their own. So anyway how do you like the welcome dinner?"

"You mean the party? It's pretty cool actually, I was expecting you know, an actual dinner but this is way better." said Jacob.

"Yea it is pretty cool. It's a lot more fun than our welcome dinner." Said Alexis "So a few of the girls decided to come and check out the Ra Yellow party. We knew it was going to be way better."

"Didn't you say you were on the Welcome Committee? You just decided to leave your own dinner?" asked Jacob.

"Guilty as charged." said Alexis pushing her hair back behind her right ear.

"You know if you wanted to see me again, all you had to do was ask." said Jacob smirking.

"And how exactly would I be able to ask to see you again, Jacob?" said Alexis with her own smirk.

"Let me see your phone for a second." said Jacob

Alexis pulled her phone out of her purse and handed it to Jacob. Jacob then stored his number into her contacts and handed it back to her.

"You have my number now, so anytime you want to see me, just ask." said Jacob.

"Wow that's different." said Alexis.

Jacob raised an eyebrow to Alexis' statement. "Different how?"

"Most guys ask me for my number and I have to turn them down. But you took it upon yourself to give me your number. How do you know I want your number anyway?"

"I don't." said Jacob "But I'm pretty sure you're glad to have it. And what do you mean by 'have to turn them down'? "

"You know how guys are. I'm sure they'll go back to their friends and brag about how I was just dying to give them my number. Guys like to exaggerate the truth, you know." said Alexis

Jacob laughed at Alexis' reasoning. He knew that some guys probably would do exactly what she had said. But…

"I'm not most guys." said Jacob

"I can see that." said Alexis "And different isn't always a bad thing."

Jacob smirked, as he heard someone grab the microphone to speak. The music was cut off for a man in a long Ra Yellow jacket, with neck length, lead gray hair.

"Hello, everyone. For those who do not know me I will introduce myself. My name is Professor Sartyr and I am the head of the Ra Yellow male and female dorms. I know you all are having fun but it is 11:00. So I'm sad to say that the welcome dinner is officially over. I hope all of you freshmen, both from the entrance exams and from the start of the school year, feel like you are officially apart of the Ra Yellow family. Welcome to your new home."

Everyone in the room clapped after Professor Sartyr's speech. And little by little, people began to leave. Some guys headed back to their dorm rooms, some headed outside with all of the Ra Yellow and Obelisk Blue girls.

"Well I guess I'll see you later then." said Alexis as smiled and turned around.

"Yea, don't forget to keep in touch."

Alexis looked at Jacob and said "Okay" with the most beautiful smile Jacob had ever seen.

He then watched her leave the lobby with Jasmine, her friend with the black hair and 4 other girls. Jacob started to walk back to his room. He noticed Drake with a girl an extremely pretty brunette. She looked older (maybe she was 17?) with hair that stopped right above her shoulders. She was batting her eyelashes seductively at Drake and Drake was just smirking. Jacob decided to just leave Drake to his business and continued back to his room.

Once Jacob got to his door, he unlocked it with his key, and closed the door behind him. He then went straight to his bed and dropped flat onto the mattress (seriously he was going to LOVE this bed). He turned over on his back and just stared at the ceiling.

'Man what a long day.' thought Jacob 'I can't believe how cool and chill everyone here is. This is going to be an amazing school year.'

Just then Jacob felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He pulled it out and checked it. Someone had just text him. He opened the text message to see

From: 404-832-1920

_Hey Jacob, it's Alexis. Now you have my number so you better keep in touch. :) _

Jacob smirked as he read the message. He then replied.

To: Alexis

_I'll think about it. _

Jacob then put his phone on the nightstand next to his bed. As he lay on his bed looking at the ceiling fan he realized something.

'Damn, I STILL haven't unpacked.' Jacob thought. He looked at his luggage from his bed and then lay his head back down.

'Forget it. I'll do it tomorrow.'

_Change in POV – Jasmine_

"Oh my gosh, there are SOOOOOOO many cute boys in the Ra Yellow dorm." said Mindy as she sat down on the stairs in the middle of the Obelisk Blue girls dorm lobby.

Jasmine plopped down next to Mindy on the stairs. Even though she had a boyfriend and that entitled no flirting with other boys, it didn't mean she couldn't look. Just because someone has a rose in their hands, doesn't mean they can't stop and observe the beauty of other flowers right?

"I know right. I almost couldn't believe my eyes when we walked in." said Ayumi, a sophomore about 5'5 with her blue hair in two long ponytails. Her eyes were the same color as her hair.

"That Saru guy I was talking to was pretty hot." said Nicole another sophomore with short purple hair and grey eyes. She was tall for a girl standing at about 5'10.

"Ughh strokeless Saru" chimed in another girl, a junior named Rina. Rina was 5'3 with long white hair and bright green eyes. "I talked to him a little while last school year. WORST. SEX. EVER."

The 12 or so girls around the stairs all laughed at Rina's comment.

"But he's actually kind of smart. You may want to get him to do some of your homework." added Rina.

Jasmine sighed before saying "I wish I had a boy to do my homework."

"I'm sure there are a few Ra Yellow boys who would be glad to do someone like you a favor, Jasmine." replied Seika Kohinata (actual person from the manga), a brunette with hair down to an inch above her shoulders, with shimmering wolf grey eyes. "Just lead them on for a while."

Jasmine shot a look of suspicion at Seika, not entirely sure what she was implying. Seika, noticing the look she was getting from Jasmine, shrugged her shoulders and continued talking.

"But the best looking guy there was Drake. You freshmen are so lucky, you get to see him for 4 whole school years." said Seika

All of the girls in the group, except Jasmine, let out a uniform, dreamy sigh out.

"I'm convinced that Drake is the human embodiment of the word perfect." said Brittany a freshman redhead, whose hair was in a messy bun and her librarian style glasses over her brown eyes.

Jasmine inwardly scoffed at Brittany and her description of Drake. She was glad he wasn't here to witness any of this. His ego didn't need to get any bigger.

"Speaking of Drake," Rina said "Seika I noticed you and Drake disappeared for a while during the party. Care to explain?"

Jasmine, hearing this, immediately shot her attention to Seika, who smirked and shrugged her shoulders once again.

"It was nothing serious. He took me back to his room and we made out."

All of the girls squealed in excitement at Seika's revelation. Jasmine however, shot her a look of contempt.

"How was it?" asked Rina.

Jasmine rolled her eyes. She really didn't want to hear about this right now.

"Let's put it this way. He kisses just as great as he looks." said Seika, an arrogant smirk on her face.

Jasmine had had enough of this. She looked at her phone and checked the time. It was 2:37 AM. She had somewhere to be in a few minutes. She got off the step she was sitting on and started to walk towards the door that led outside.

"Where are you going Jasmine?" asked Seika, her tone laced with curiosity.

"Out for a walk. I'm not tired enough to go to sleep." Jasmine replied curtly.

"Don't be like that Jasmine." said Seika. This statement caused Jasmine to raise an eyebrow. Don't be like what exactly?

"Just because we're talking about Drake, who happens to have some issues with your boyfriend Chazz, doesn't mean you have to dislike anything associated with Drake. Disliking someone because your boyfriend doesn't like them, is kind of petty."

Jasmine gave Seika a look of utter disbelief. She thought she didn't like Drake because of Chazz? Seika thought she was being petty? Jasmine had enough of Seika for one night. She ignored Seika's comment and continued out the lobby of the girls' dorm.

'Who does that slut think she is?' thought Jasmine as she walked briskly (because of her anger) towards the docks on the lake. 'She has no idea what she's talking about.'

Jasmine continued to walk until she reached the docks by the lake. Then she turned and began to walk along the edge of the lake until she got to the trees of the forest on the right side of the lake. She walked through the trees, following the path she had taken so many times before. She stopped once she reached a small clearing, of no more than probably than 5 yards in diameter. She leaned against a tree on the edge of the clearing and waited.

And waited.

And waited.

Jasmine waited for about 15 minutes before a portal of dark mist appeared in front of her. Out of the door of darkness came Drake, dressed in a white muscle shirt, black basketball shorts and his black and yellow Converses. Jasmine couldn't help but notice how the shirt he wore accentuated his toned, muscled body. All of that training was more beneficial than Drake would ever know.

"You're late." said Jasmine crossing her arms and looking at Drake with annoyance.

"Got lost."

"Really? You're not going to even try to come up with a better lie?" asked Jasmine.

"Nope." Replied Drake putting his hands in his pockets. Jasmine watched Drake walk over to a tree next to the one Jasmine was leaning on. He started to lean against that tree. Then he looked at Jasmine.

"Come over here."

Jasmine scoffed in annoyance but got off the tree she was leaning on and went over to Drake. When she got over to where Drake was, she felt him pull her towards her. She fell into him, her hands on his chest. Jasmine could feel all of the wonderful muscles in his chest and body. Then she felt Drake slide his hands down her sides and onto her hips. Jasmine looked up to meet Drake's red eyes.

"Why do you put on that act in public?" asked Drake.

"What act?" asked Jasmine innocently.

"The act where you pretend to be disgusted with me."

"It's not an act. I really can't stand you." said Jasmine

"Really?" asked Drake.

Jasmine felt Drake's hands move from her hips to under the hem of her shirt. Jasmine jumped slightly as she felt Drake's cold hands touch her skin. Drake moved his hands slowly up her shirt, until he got to her stomach.

"If you can't stand me, why are you here? At 3 in the morning." replied Drake with a smirk.

"Shut up." said Jasmine, not wanting to look Drake in the face, in fear that he might see the blush on her face.

Drake pulled her closer and moved his face down closer. Jasmine felt him move his mouth to her left ear. She then heard him say in a low voice "Answer the question."

Drake then nipped at her ear, sending an involuntary shudder of pleasure throughout Jasmine's body. She then felt Drake's mouth kissing her neck, softly and slowly, from her behind her jaw to her collarbone and back up. Unable to hold back the pleasure she was feeling, Jasmine let out a moan that seemed to echo throughout the forest. She mentally kicked herself for allowing Drake to make her body react in this way.

"Why are you here, if you can't stand me?" asked Drake again.

"It's not you I can't stand." Jasmine said truthfully "It's your attitude. You're so arrogant. You were never like this before. I just…I just want my friend back."

"Hn." Drake replied moving his right hand further up Jasmine's shirt until she felt his hand tapping on her bra strap. Drake then moved his lips onto Jasmine's and began to kiss her slowly. Jasmine tried to push herself away from Drake but his hold on her was too strong. Eventually, she stopped fighting Drake and began to relax and kiss him back. Jasmine moaned in Drake's mouth as they battled for dominance. Jasmine, felt Drake run his tongue against her lips, asking for access. Reluctantly, she granted it to him as she opened up her mouth. With their tongues, dancing around each other, Drake's right hand began pulling on her bra strap. Jasmine broke the kiss off at this.

"No way" said Jasmine.

"It's not the first time, I've played with the B cups." said Drake with a smirk. "Of course, back then they were A cups."

"We are in a forest, where anyone could see us. I am NOT letting you take off my bra."

"Either you take off your bra and leave your shirt on, or leave your bra on and take off your shirt." said Drake.

"Who the hell do you think you are? Ordering me to do something like that." replied Jasmine.

"Do you want me to choose?" asked Drake, completely ignoring what Jasmine said.

"You know what?" asked Jasmine as she used all her strength to push away from Drake. She then slapped Drake so hard, so loudly it made the birds in the forest fly away. "I'm sick of you manipulating me."

Drake, whose head was still turned sideways from the slap he had received, put his hand over his cheek. He then slowly turned back to face Jasmine.

"You came to see me yesterday, the day before, the day before that, and every other day. Just admit that you like me and that's your reason for always meeting me here. Don't hide behind a lie." said Drake.

"Whatever." Jasmine said again fixing her shirt and walking away from the tree that Drake was leaning against.

"Don't be mad because you know I'm right." said Drake. Jasmine began to storm off until she heard Drake call out.

"Wait." said Drake. Jasmine stopped and turned to face Drake. Drake held his right hand out in front of him and spread his fingers (like he was telling someone to halt). Another portal of darkness, much like the one Drake came out of earlier, appeared. "It will be faster to get back to your room this way."

Jasmine looked at the portal reluctantly but decided to step through it. She went towards the portal and walked through it. She was in complete darkness for no longer than the blink of an eye, before she was back in her room.

'I have to stop doing this.' thought Jasmine.

Jasmine walked over to her nightstand and placed her phone down. Then she went into her bathroom and turned on the light. Jasmine looked in the mirror and noticed a red mark on her neck. A hickie.

"ARRRGGGHHHH! Damn it Drake." Jasmine groaned. Jasmine turned off the lights in her bathroom and stomped back into her bedroom. She grabbed some sleep clothes and began to change.

"Stupid bastard, putting this stupid hickie on my neck. I'll kick his ass the next time I see him." said Jasmine angrily as she put on her sleep clothes. Jasmine jumped into her bed and got under her covers. She grabbed her phone from her nightstand. She opened up her text message app and started to type a message.

To: Drake

_You're a bastard. A hickie, really?_

Jasmine sent the message and angrily set her phone back on her nightstand. In a matter of seconds her phone vibrated. She took the phone and saw she had a text message.

From: Drake

_Hn._

Jasmine read the message and let out a groan of irritation. She put her phone back on the nightstand and rolled over in her covers.

'Hn, huh? Bastard.' thought Jasmine as she slipped out of consciousness and into her dreams.

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW. I WOULD REALLY LIKE TO KNOW WHAT PEOPLE THINK OF THE STORY. ONCE AGAIN I'M SORRY FOR TAKING SO LONG TO UPDATE.


End file.
